A Lot Darker
by Nexusdragon
Summary: After JGo is destroyed, life must go on. So what happens five years after the fight. And who is the mysterious stranger that seems to be stalking Kim and Shego? Sequal to Untainted Madness. Please R&R.
1. Home Life

A Lot Darker

Sequel to Untainted Madness

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any other characters and such and such.

Note: In this story, Kim is 23, Shego is 25, and Ron is 23. Thank you and have a nice day.

**Chapter 1**

Kim opened the door to her apartment. She dropped the groceries on the counter as she walked by and went to the answering machine to check the messages. There was only one message on the machine, so she pressed the button to let it play.

"Hey, Kim, it's me Ron. Yori and I were wondering if you and Shego wanted to go out to dinner tonight. Call me when you can. Thanks. Bye." The message played out.

Ron had gone back to Yamanouchi after high school was out. He had decided that he needed more control over his rapidly evolving powers. While he was there, he finally picked up on Yori's hints and had asked her out on a date. They had been a couple ever since and when Ron finished at Yamanouchi, she had decided to move to America to be with him. When they got back, Ron worked up his courage and proposed to Yori. She had happily accepted and they were married a year later.

"Is that you, Kimmie?" Shego's voice called out from the living room.

"Yeah, Shego. I'm home." Kim quickly replied while putting away the groceries.

After the J-Go incident, Shego and Kim had decided to stay together. Shego had quit crime, saying that it reminded her too much of Psygo. Eventually, they had struck a deal with Global Justice to allow Shego to remain in Kim's "custody". As long as she didn't break any more laws, GJ was fine with their relationship.

"How goes the new one?" Kim asked, just finishing putting away the last of the groceries and walking into the living room. Shego was standing in front of a large canvas, dressed in an old apron and holding a brush. She looked like she was deep in thought.

"Only a few more strokes and this one'll be done. There's just something that seems wrong about it." Shego said, wiping her brow with her forearm.

After she had quit crime, Shego found out that she couldn't sit still for long. Eventually, Kim had talked her into going on a hobby hunt. She found out that she was fairly good at painting and had taken it up as a way to keep herself amused while Kim was at work.

"Well, let me take a look." Kim said as she walked over to the painting and looked it over. It was a full portrait of Psygo. And Shego was right. There was something wrong with the painting, but Kim couldn't place it.

"I don't know. It looks just like him. You even got the eyes right."

"Of course. I could never forget those eyes." Shego said, her voice dropping slightly. Kim knew what was coming next.

_Oh no. Please don't break down again._

To her surprise, Shego merely put on her "I don't care" face and went back to examining the painting.

_Wow. She's getting better at it._

After J-Go had been destroyed and they had moved in together, Shego had mellowed out considerably. Her flaring temper had turned into a mere spark of its former self and she had sunk into depression for a long time. Shego was just now getting over it.

"So, what are we doing for dinner tonight?" Shego asked, putting the brush down and taking a break.

"Well, Ron called and was wondering if we wanted to go to dinner with him and Yori."

"Awesome. I just hope he's not planning on taking us to Bueno Nacho. There's only so much Mexican food you can take before you need something else."

Kim had a small laugh at this, then went back to the phone to call up Ron and tell him that they were on for tonight. She quickly dialed the number, then waited for someone to pick up. After a few rings, the phone could be heard lifted off the receiver and Yori's voice came on.

"Stoppable residence. How may I help you?"

"Yori, it's me Kim."

"Oh, hello Kim. You wish to speak to my husband, yes?"

"Yes please."

"Please hold."

Kim waited a few seconds before Ron's voice came on the phone.

"Hey, KP. How's it goin?"

"Pretty good. I'm just calling to tell you that we're okay for dinner tonight. Where are we going?"

"I found this pretty good place just outside of town. It's great and it serves almost every kind of food."

"Awesome, we'll meet you at your place at about seven and go from there."

"Sounds good. See ya then."

"Alright. Bye."

As Kim hung up the phone, Shego went back to her painting to try to figure out what it was missing.

"So, how was work today?" Shego asked, not looking away from her painting.

"It was just Monkey Fist again. That guy never gives up. He's pushing fifty and he's still in the whole "I must be the monkey king" thing."

Kim had realized after high school that she would have to choose between saving the world or getting a job. The time when she worked at Bueno Nacho reminded her of that. Eventually, not wanting to lose their favorite hero, GJ offered to pay her as a freelance agent. That would allow her to save the world like she wanted to and still receive an income that would let her pay rent. She had agreed readily.

"I don't understand why he doesn't get it. Even Rufus could beat him now. He's outdated." Shego said.

Rufus had traveled to Yamanouchi with Ron. But Rufus's training had been different. Rufus had focused on becoming stronger so that he could help out his friends if he needed to. The end result was a naked molerat that had the strength of an average human male. Coupled with his already advanced mastery of the mystical monkey power that he had been granted with as well, Rufus made a good ally in the middle of a fight instead of being a way through small spaces like he used to be.

"I know. What does he expect to accomplish when he can't even beat a naked molerat?" Kim laughed.

Both of the women had a laugh on that. Kim glanced at the clock. It was already six thirty.

"We should start getting ready to head over to Ron's place."

"Alright, I'll go get changed. What kind of place is this gonna be?" Shego asked, walking into the bedroom.

"Ron said it was a nice restaurant."

"Alright, how about this one?" Shego asked, pulling out a green and black dress and holding it up for Kim to see.

"I think I'm going to have to help you out of that dress when we get back." Kim said, smiling.

"What was that? Does my little Kimmie have a naughty streak?"

"You know the answer to that."

"Let's see HOW naughty." Shego said, pulling Kim onto the bed and capturing her lips in a deep and passionate kiss.

"Shego, we can't. We'll be late."

"Then let's be late."

-

**On the rooftop next door**

A man in a black trenchcoat finished climbing up the fire escape and hopped up onto the roof, making sure not to make a sound. He went to the edge of the roof and looked to the window one floor down from the top. In the window, the green woman and the redhead were getting intimate in the bed. Before he could be treated to more of the show, the redhead went to the window and closed the blinds. The man sighed and slipped down into a crouching position next to an air vent.

_Found them. Now it's time to play the waiting game._

An hour went by, then two. Eventually, Shego and Kim exited the apartment building and entered their car. Both were dressed up fairly well.

_Looks like someone has plans. Well, so do I._

The man watched as the car pulled out and headed down the road. He jumped down the fire escape, no longer worried about making noise. He landed softly in the alley beside the building and turned to leave. Before he took even three steps, a man came around the corner and pulled a knife on the man in the trenchcoat.

"Gimme all your money."

"You don't want to do this."

"And gimme that coat."

"You REALLY don't want to do this." The man in the trenchcoat said as he closed his eyes. When he opened them again, the knife practically disintegrated in the man's hand. The man screamed and ran back around the corner.

The man in the trenchcoat smiled as his eyes flashed gold, then he disappeared into the shadows of the alley.

**End Chapter 1**

-

**Author's notes**

Couldn't keep away from writing a fanfic for too long. Decided to start on the sequel to my story Untainted Madness. Hope you guys will enjoy this story as much as you liked the last one. This one will probably take longer than the last one did, but it'll be worth it. Things are about to get crazy. Please review.

-

P.S. if all of you are wondering why I chose to make Shego tone down a little, I have your answer here. I decided to prove that while being superpowered, she is still human. After losing a love, a lot of people would break down. I wanted to show another side of her in this story. But don't worry. I plan on bringing back the old Shego before this story is even close to being done.


	2. Haunting Past

A Lot Darker

Sequel to Untainted Madness

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any other characters and such and such.

Note: In this story, Kim is 23, Shego is 25, and Ron is 23. Thank you and have a nice day.

**Chapter 2**

Kim and Shego sat down at the table with Ron and Yori. Each was passed a menu by the waiter. Ron hadn't been lying. It actually was a pretty good restaurant.

"So, how have things been going?" Shego asked, directing the question more at Yori than Ron.

"Oh, things have been quite well. It has been much easier since my husband learned to control his transformation." Yori said, smiling.

While at Yamanouchi, Ron learned that his tail and extra strength was actually a form of transformation that experienced warriors of the mystical monkey power were granted with long ago. Of course, it was difficult to control and would require extra training. He had recently achieved control over it.

"Yeah, it's a lot more comfortable on missions when he's not a monkey for the entire time, Kim said laughing.

"Hey, I'm right here, you know. And I'm not a monkey. I just happen to have the ability to grow a tail when need be." Ron said, feeling left out of the conversation.

The entire group had a good laugh, then ordered their food when the waiter came back.

Before they could begin eating, the Kimmunicator chimed in with its trademark beep. Kim reached into her purse and pulled out the Kimmunicator, switching it on as she did.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim asked the fifteen year old super genius.

"There's a break in in a museum in Europe." Wade said, not looking up from his computer.

Over the years, Wade had finally hit a growth spurt. He had shot up a couple of feet and he grew into his weight. He now stood at five feet nine inches and was relatively thin.

"Why am I being called in on this one, Wade? Shouldn't the local authorities be able to take care of that?" Kim asked, annoyed that Wade had interrupted their meal.

"Reports are coming in that the local authorities already tried. There's no one left to send in from the local authorities."

"Alright, call GJ and have them pick us up at my place in an hour."

"You got it." Wade said as the Kimmunicator clicked off.

The group had the food packaged up for them and payed the tab. They quickly left for Kim apartment. Ron and Yori grabbed their mission clothes from the trunk of their car and went inside with Kim and Shego. Kim, Ron, and Yori took turns getting dressed. Ron and Yori went outside to wait for the ride after they were done getting dressed. Shego had gotten herself a cup of coffee.

"This should be done soon. I'll be back as soon as I can." Kim said before giving Shego a quick kiss and heading out the door.

The GJ plane landed outside and the three freelance agents climbed aboard, mentally preparing themselves for their mission.

-

**Two hours later in a museum in Europe**

Kim, Ron, and Yori all snuck quietly into the museum, stepping over the scores of unconscious guards and police officers. Ron had already transformed into his empowered form, his tail trailing behind him slightly. All three were thinking the same thing.

_One person did all of this?_

There were bullet casings all over the ground, but not a single bullet hole was present in the entire museum.

A shadow passed by them, and all three of them whirled around. They heard a sound coming from the room at the end of the hall. Kim, Ron, and Yori moved slowly down the hall to the door. It was labeled "Priceless Antiquities". They opened the door.

A man in a black trenchcoat was walking through the glass cases, examining each one in turn. Ron, using some of his ninja stealth, snuck into the room. As he snuck into the room, the man stopped and raised his head, as if he knew something was going on. Kim and Yori followed soon after.

Ron snuck up behind the man, with Kim and Yori close behind him. Ron decided it was time to act and leapt at the man with a punch.

"Stoppable." The man said as he turned.

Ron seemed to stop in midair, merely floating. He struggled, trying to reach the ground, but some invisible force was holding him there, a couple of feet off of the ground. Ron looked up to see who the man was, but his face was hidden in shadow, effectively obscuring it.

Ron's eyes widened suddenly as he saw the man's eyes, which were glowing gold.

_J-Go? No. NO! He's dead!_

The man's eyes flashed suddenly and an invisible force hit Ron so hard that he went flying back into the two women who had followed him into the room. All three were pushed back into the wall, not prepared for what had happened. Kim and Yori were knocked unconscious. Ron quickly made sure that they were alright, then went back on the offensive, trying to hit the man with a punch. The man didn't even try to dodge the attack as it hit him directly in the head. The man was pushed back slightly, but simply shrugged off the attack. The man suddenly lashed out with a punch that wasn't as fast as his own, but at that range, it didn't matter. Ron was not able to avoid the punch as it connected with his gut. The wind was immediately knocked out of him as his body was thrown by the force of the punch. Ron landed slightly to the left of Kim and Yori, too hurt to stand back up.

The man turned back to his work. He walked amongst the glass cases, examining the contents of each, shaking his head, and moving on to the next one. He was about to leave when one of the items caught his eye. As he walked towards the priceless item, he looked it over, smiling slightly. When he reached the glass case, his eyes flashed gold and the case exploded outward. The man reached in and pick up the item, careful not to damage it. He took it to a small briefcase at the end of the room and placed it inside. Picking up the briefcase, the man quietly left the museum, leaving Ron, Kim, and Yori to pick up the pieces.

**Kim's apartment**

Shego had fallen asleep on the couch. The T.V. was on and it was tuned to the news. They had been showing an up to date report on the situation in the museum.

"Team Possible was sent in nearly two hours ago. After which, there was what sounded like a vicious struggle. After a few minutes, the museum went silent and has been that way ever since. We're now receiving reports that some of the special forces have assembled a team that will be going in to see what might have happened." The newscaster said as a small tactical unit entered the museum behind her.

The squad quickly spread out and searched the museum, looking for any signs of either Team Possible or the person who had broken in. As they entered the priceless antiquities section, one of the men spotted someone in the corner. It was Ron Stoppable. He was barely conscious. He pointed to another one of the walls and the squad member followed to where he was pointing. Kim and Yori were laid back against the wall, unconscious.

Shego awaked slightly. She was about to go back to sleep, but what she saw on the news woke her up quickly. Kim, Ron, and Yori were being wheeled out of the museum on stretchers and loaded into ambulances.

Shego quickly found her own Kimmunicator, which happened to be a lovely shade of green, and got Wade on.

"Wade…"

"I already know. I was watching. And to answer your next question, she's being transferred to a hospital nearby. She'll be there in about an hour. You can visit her then." Wade said before she could say anything else.

"Thanks, Wade." Shego said before she shut off the Kimmunicator.

Shego drove to the hospital and waited the hour out there. When she heard the sound of a chopper setting down, Shego got up and asked where Kim's room was. Shego rushed there before the clerk could finish her sentence.

When Shego opened the door, the doctor was just finishing checking on Kim.

"Is she alright?" Shego asked quickly.

"Yes, yes. Calm down. She'll be fine. Just a knock to the noggin is all. She should be up within a few hours." The doctor said before leaving Shego in the room.

Shego left to find the others. She found Yori's room, but she was unconscious as well. When she found Ron's room, she had to wait while the doctor's finished taking their notes and tests. Ron had been hit with the worst of it. A few of his ribs were shattered and he was drifting in and out of consiousness. Shego stood next to his bed and waited until he opened his eyes.

"Ron, what happened?" Shego asked, running out of patience.

Ron looked as if a ghost had attacked him.

"It was…him. If I hadn't…seen it… I wouldn't believe it. Those eyes. Those gold eyes." Ron said in broken breaths before he passed out again.

"Gold eyes." Shego said, her mind filling with memories from the past.

_No. No! It can't be him! Psygo killed him! How can he be back?_

Shego's temper, which had waned in the past, few years sparked again and she grew angry. Angrier than she had ever been.

_Psygo sacrificed himself to kill that bastard and he won't even STAY dead! I'll kill him myself if I have to. He's not going to ruin my life this time. Not again!_

**End Chapter 2**

-

**Author's notes**

I hope you're all enjoying the story so far. Many things going on in this one. The appearance of the man in the black trenchcoat, and a few other things. Some crazy stuff. Please read and review.


	3. Trouble Ahead

A Lot Darker

Sequel to Untainted Madness

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any other characters and such and such.

Note: In this story, Kim is 23, Shego is 25, and Ron is 23. Thank you and have a nice day.

**Chapter 3**

Shego had gone back to the apartment after visiting hours were closed at the hospital. When she had left, Kim and Yori were still unconscious and Ron was already beginning to heal thanks to the mystical monkey power.

Shego sat down on the couch, emotionally exhausted. All the way back from the hospital, Shego had been thinking only one thing. And that was how to track down J-Go.

_But how is he even alive? I saw it with my own eyes. I watched him die myself. There was no way he could still be alive._

Shego sighed heavily. She could already tell that she had her work cut out for her. It was going to be tough tracking down the telekinetic bastard known as J-Go.

Shego got up off the couch and went to the closet. She quickly pushed aside the clothes that were hanging on the rack and pressed a button on the wall behind. The wall slid back, revealing one of Shego's trademark green and black catsuit.

_If I'm doing this, I'm doing it right._

Shego stripped down and slipped into the fabric, memories flashing through her mind as the cloth slid across her skin. She grabbed her Kimmunicator and dialed up Wade.

"Wade, I need you to get me the security footage from the museum that Kim went to earlier today."

"Hold on a sec….done."

Shego watched the scene play out on the small screen. She watched as Stoppable was thrown back against the wall the final time and the man continued on with his work. She saw him stop at one of the glass cases and examine it. He broke it open and took the item inside, then left.

"Wade, what was in that case?"

"I'll check the museum records. Give me about five minutes."

The screen went blank and Shego went back to getting ready. She took a few other small toys from the back of the closet and slipped them into the ankle pocket on her left leg.

The Kimmunicator chimed in and Shego flicked it on quickly.

"Looks like the item in the case was the famous Emerald Rose."

Another image came up on the screen. It showed a rose, but it was no ordinary rose. The stem and leaves of the rose were made of solid gold, and the flower on top was a large emerald.

"That is some serious bling. Any idea why he might have wanted it?"

"Not a clue. Most of the time when someone steals something like this, it's either really rare, or really powerful. In this case, it's neither. The Emerald Rose has four other gem flowers that go with it. If you want, I can give you the locations of each of the other ones."

"Please and thank you."

Shego mentally slapped herself for that last comment. If she was going to take on J-Go, she was going to have to get tougher. She was going to have to go back on her promise.

_No more miss nice lady. Shego is back. And Shego is bad._

Shego was about to turn and leave when she realized that she had left the T.V. on when she went to the hospital.

The news was still on and a story was running about the disappearance of many different scientists and doctors. Many of which were specialists in DNA research and different types of technology construction. Shego shut off the T.V. and left the apartment, making sure to lock the door behind her.

-

**Vaigo's Lair, the Himalayas**

Vaigo sat on her throne-like chair, overlooking the mass of scientists and doctors who she had taken to work on her little project.

Vaigo had not particularly noticed herself, but she had grown quite a bit in the five years since J-Go was destroyed. She was no longer the naïve child that she had been. She now controlled many criminal activities including kidnapping, murder, and extortion.

She had grown physically as well. In a mere five years, she had filled out quite well into a woman. She had allowed her beautiful blonde hair grow out to her waist. She had also developed quite an athletic physique, thanks to her constant training.

This project has taken me five years to build together, but it'll all be worth it once it's complete. I will have what I want. And the world will be under my control. With a little help of course.

A small fat woman walked up to Vaigo, snapping her out of her small daydream.

"What is it?" Vaigo asked, looking down upon the pitiful woman.

"The DNA sample you gave me to work with is finally complete. I have separated out all of the similarities to the other sample. My section is ready to proceed to the next phase."

"Good work DNAmy. Continue on with your work and make sure to give me regular updates to your progress."

DNAmy stood back up, the compliance chip clear on her forehead. She went back to work almost immediately without hesitation.

Vaigo smiled with her own accomplishment. It had taken awhile, but she had eventually collected enough funds to begin this project of hers. And with some of the money she had collected, she had the compliance chip reproduced a hundred times over. With her new devices, she had gone out and collected the most brilliant minds in technology and DNA study. She had even gone to great lengths to acquire a few less than admirable citizens of the planet to work for her.

"DEMENTOR!" Vaigo shouted out. The evil doctor was at her feet almost a second later.

"Are you done with your end of the project, yet?" Vaigo asked, glaring down at the masked evil genius.

"Almost, Mistress Vaigo. Ze tank vill be ready soon."

"Good. Now, get back to work!" Vaigo yelled, kicking the poor man. He landed a few feet back, but got up quickly and went back to work.

Vaigo smiled. Even though it was all for this one project, she had enjoyed every second of her criminal career. She enjoyed the feeling of being able to kill someone without worry or shame. And she thanked her lost love for all of this power that he had granted her.

Vaigo suddenly sensed a presence behind her and whirled around in her chair, ready to strike. She stopped herself just in time when she saw who it was. A small boy with wild blonde hair and gold eyes stood holding a small blanket and a teddy bear, rubbing his eyes. Vaigo quickly stood and picked up the child, holding him in her arms.

"What's the matter, honey?" Vaigo asked, her tone switching from her usual darkness to a light and soft voice.

"I can no sweep, Mommy."

"Alright, let's see what we can do to help you sleep. Would you like me to tell you a bedtime story?"

"Pwease, Mommy?"

Vaigo carried the boy to his room, where she laid him on his bed.

"Alright, what story would you like to hear?" Vaigo asked, knowing full well what the answer would be.

"Tell me about Daddy. Pwease?"

Vaigo smiled at the child's innocence.

_I'll have to fix that when the time comes. But for now…_

"Once upon a time, there was a man named J-Go. And he was a very great man. Practically a god…"

-

**Global Justice Headquarters**

Betty Director sat in front of her large database computer, going over file after file of mission debriefings and reports. On another screen, the image of the man in the black trenchcoat throwing Ron Stoppable back without even touching him kept replaying.

_Dammit. I thought we were rid of him once and for all. Why can't I ever catch a break?_

Betty sighed, reaching over and pressing a button on the right side of her desk.

"Send in James, please."

The door to her office opened and a man with black hair and red eyes walked in. He was dressed in what looked to be a standard GJ uniform. The man stepped up to her desk, awaiting further orders.

"Have you read the mission details?" The one eyed woman asked the man known only as James.

"Yes, Maam. I have read the mission specs and am awaiting your greenlight."

"Alright, then. You are to apprehend the suspect that was involved in the break in at the museum. Use non-lethal tactics. And try not to get killed."

"Don't worry Maam. I don't think I'm going to have any problems."

With that, the man saluted and walked out of Dr. Director's office. Betty Director sighed once more.

_Dear God, what have I done?_

* * *

James walked through the corridors of the GJ headquarters. He made his way to the hangar where his own personal jet lay waiting for him. But that was not important. Nothing was important to him except for what was running through his mind right that second.

_At last. I finally have my chance. I've been waiting for you to do something this stupid. Now I can take you down myself._

James almost laughed as he entered the hangar, boarded his jet, and took off into the night sky.

**End Chapter 3**

-

**Author's notes**

That's right everyone, Vaigo is back and she's meaner than ever. Not to mention Shego getting back into the swing of things. And who is this mysterious James? You'll have to keep reading to find out. Enjoy the story and please review.


	4. Rekindled Fires

A Lot Darker

Sequel to Untainted Madness

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any other characters and such and such.

Note: In this story, Kim is 23, Shego is 25, and Ron is 23. Thank you and have a nice day.

Warning: This chapter contains a gratuitous sex scene. Reader discretion is advised.

**Chapter 4**

Shego had Wade track down all of the other Gem Flowers. Wade had figured that they wouldn't be able to figure out which one was going to be stolen next, so they had waited until there was only one left. Shego was on the roof of the final museum.

She had been waiting all night for the man in the black trenchcoat. There was still no sign of him. A shadow passed by and Shego followed quietly to see what it was. The man in the black trenchcoat was there, overlooking the rooftop window. He waved his hand and the window broke outward, the glass landing around the frame. He looked around quickly, then jumped inside.

Shego followed, making sure not to be heard.

_Found you._

The man made his way to the antiquities section. He went to the glass cases almost immediately, getting to work trying to find the last Gem Flower. Shego snuck up behind the man and was about to strike when he turned around. Shego's breath caught in her throat when she looked up into his gold eyes. She still couldn't see his face, but she already had a pretty good idea of who it was. She closed her eyes, ready for what was sure to come, but it never did. Shego slowly opened her eyes again.

The man had not moved. He was still standing there. Still staring at her. But she saw something in his eyes. He was hesitating.

Shego's hand lit up with green plasma and she tried to attack, but her body wouldn't move. The man turned and went back to work, checking each glass case for the final Gem Flower.

Shego tried to move again, but she simply couldn't. An invisible force was holding her body from moving at all. But, Shego soon found that she could still talk.

"What are you doing here?"

The man answered, but not in the harsh tone that she expected. It was a voice that sounded as though it was in great pain. Not just mental pain, but physical pain.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm collecting the last Gem Flower."

"But why?"

"Let's just say that they're for a special occasion."

Shego was about to ask another question when a small explosion blew open the wall behind her. Another man walked in. This one was wearing a GJ uniform. The man in the black trenchcoat turned to face the man, his eyes flashing gold with anger.

"James."

James walked past Shego and stood in front of her. He cracked his knuckles. Shego noticed a small glint coming from the man's wrist. She saw a small metal band around his wrist. Before she could look closer, the metal band transformed into a suit of armor that covered the man's body.

_The Centurion Project? How did he get his hands on that?_

James brought out the shoulder cannons and fired at the man in the black trenchcoat. The blast stopped before it could hit and exploded, blowing open a few of the cases.

The man in the black trenchcoat saw something out of the corner of his eye. The last Gem Flower was laying on the floor among some broken glass. He ran for it, picked it up and jumped up throught the open rooftop window.

"Fuck!" James screamed as he watched the man in the black trenchcoat escape. He disengaged the Centurion Project and turned to leave. That's when he first caught sight of Shego. He had seen her on the way in, but he hadn't really paid her any attention. He had been too focused on the task at hand.

"Why are YOU here?" James asked, suspicious.

"Same reason you were here. I'm after that bastard in the black trenchcoat."

"Take my advice and stay away from him. You don't know what you're getting yourself into."

"I disagree. I know exactly what I'm getting into."

James shook his head and left without saying another word. Shego cursed at her luck and made her way to the rooftop where her She-Jet was parked. It was one of the few things she had kept from her life as a criminal. She climbed inside and took off, making her way back home.

**Kim and Shego's apartment building – one hour later**

Shego walked up the stairs to her apartment. She sighed as she fumbled with her keys, trying to find the right one. When Shego went to put the key in the lock, the door opened slightly.

_I didn't leave the door unlocked. Or open._

Shego stepped inside quietly and slowly closed the door behind her. She heard a rustling in the kitchen and followed the sound. As she peeked her head around the corner, Shego saw someone poking around in her fridge. She would have thought that it was Kim, but she remembered that Kim was still in the hospital getting her head checked for any signs of trauma.

"You've just broken into the home of Shego and Kim Possible." Shego said, stepping out from behind the corner. The person looking through the fridge stopped for a second, then went back to looking.

"Are you psycho? I'm talking to you." Shego said, the annoyance clear in her voice.

The man stood and turned to her, the light from the fridge casting over an all too familiar face.

"Actually, it's PsyGO. Or, have you forgotten me already?"

Shego's mind blacked out. It had taken a lot of stress recently and this finally pushed it over the edge.

Psygo caught her as she fell. He walked into the living room and laid her down on the couch.

_Well, that wasn't exactly the greeting I had expected.

* * *

_

Shego's eyes fluttered. She was having the weirdest dream. She dreamed that J-Go was back and that Psygo had just showed up after supposedly being dead. She slowly opened her eyes, only to be met with another pair of eyes only inches from her face. They were black.

"Well, I was getting worried. You were out for a few hours. Have you been getting any sleep recently?" Psygo said, a small grin on his face.

Shego screamed. She pushed Psygo away and fell backwards over the couch.

"You're dead!" Shego managed to get out.

"I am? I don't feel dead."

"But, I saw the explosion. How did you survive?"

"I channeled enough energy to kick in my juggernaut power at the last second. Close call though."

Shego inched a little closer and poked his chest to see if he was telling the truth or if it was just a ghost. When she was sure he wasn't a ghost, Shego wrapped her arms around Psygo, almost crying. Psygo returned the hug. Then Shego backed up and smacked him.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Where the hell have you been for the past five years? I thought you were dead!"

"I had some things to take care of before I came back."

"Like what?"

"Like trying to find you a good enough present so you wouldn't kill me."

"You better have found something REALLY good."

"I thought I found something good." Psygo said, tossing Shego a package. Shego ripped open the wrapping. Inside the box was the five Gem Flowers and a box of chocolates.

"I remembered you said you liked flowers and chocolates. I just figured I'd do one better." Psygo said, going back to the fridge. Shego noticed a black trenchcoat over the back of the chair in the living room.

"That was you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Why didn't you say something?"

"Well, I was kinda planning for it to be a surprise."

"Well, you succeeded. That's one hell of a surprise. It's not every day somebody comes back from the dead."

"You know I'd travel between life and death a hundred times just for you. That hasn't changed."

Shego put the present on the table and sat down. She still had feelings for Psygo. Her paintings all showed that. But she wasn't sure if they were the same as they were before. A lot had changed in the past five years.

Psygo sat down at the table with Shego.

"I know what you're thinking." Psygo said, his face becoming serious for the moment.

Shego stopped and looked into his eyes. She saw what she had been missing in her painting. It was in his eyes. She hadn't gotten the eyes right. She had painted them without that expression of love.

"You're thinking about whether or not you still love me. Whether or not your feelings for me are still the same. All I have to say is that I don't care. I love you Shego. That will never change for me. Not in an eternity would that ever change. Even if you don't return that love."

"I don't know anymore. How am I supposed to just accept you back into my life after five years?" Shego asked, turning her head away slightly.

Shego felt Psygo's hand on her chin. He gently turned her face back to his.

"Like this." Psygo said in a whisper as he leaned in and kissed her, deep and passionately. Shego fell into the kiss, mesmerized by the power of his form and the overwhelming feeling of his lips pressed against hers. His tongue slipped across her lips, asking permission to deepen the kiss. Her lips opened, granting him that permission and their tongues met. She could taste him. It was like tasting something from your past that you had almost forgotten. But now that it was there, right there in front of you, you ask yourself how you could have ever forgotten it at all.

Psygo was the one to break the kiss. If he hadn't, they both might have continued on for as long as their lungs could have kept it up. He gently lifted her from the chair and carried her into the bedroom like a groom carrying his bride. Psygo laid Shego down on the bed and continued their intimacy. He gave her another kiss, then followed down her neck to where her catsuit began. Slowly, he undid each of the buttons, careful not to damage the garment. When he had undone all of the buttons, Psygo pulled the catsuit down and off of Shego, leaving her in nothing but her panties.

Shego was in pure bliss. She couldn't remember how she had lived without this feeling for so long. Every time he touched her skin, it was like fire dancing across her flesh, setting off all of the senses of pleasure she had in her body.

Psygo moved to her breasts and took one of her nipples into his mouth, flicking it gently with his tongue. This caused Shego to let out a soft moan, giving him all he needed to continue. Psygo moved down across her stomach, planting kisses all the way until he reached her panties. The wet spot on the crotch showed that the attention that he was giving her was well appreciated. He slid the panties down her legs and threw them onto the floor. No sooner had the fabric hit the floor than Psygo delved into her, exploring her womanhood with his tongue.

Shego could barely stand it. Her mind was exploding with pleasure. She felt the familiar pressure and heat building up between her legs and held on to the sides of the bed. Her orgasm hit her hard. Shego gripped the sides of the bed as hard as she could.

Psygo licked his lips, tasting the love juices that Shego had released. He quickly undressed and climbed onto the bed next to her.

"Ready for round two?" Psygo asked once Shego had regained enough of herself.

Shego could not answer, but merely nodded her head. Psygo kissed her lightly and covered them both with the blanket.

"I love you, Shego. I always will."

-

**End Chapter 4**

-

**Author's notes**

Well, there you have it. Psygo's back. And if anyone is asking themselves about how he was able to do all of that stuff in the museums, I'll explain that a little later. I'm really starting to get into this one as much as I did the last one. Especially the James mystery. I can't wait to spring that one on everyone. BTW, this chapter is dedicated to my good buddy PsychoSaiyan2. He'll be moving out to Arizona on Friday and this'll be the last chapter that he'll be able to read. Good luck buddy. I'm gonna miss ya. Enjoy the story and please review.


	5. A Secret, A Renegade, and a Heist

A Lot Darker

Sequel to Untainted Madness

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any other characters and such and such.

Note: In this story, Kim is 23, Shego is 25, and Ron is 23. Thank you and have a nice day.

**Chapter 5**

Shego slowly awakened from her slumber. She had had some of the best sleep she had ever had last night and she knew the exact reason why. Her lover from the past had come back to her and she had enjoyed his presence to its fullest. She tried to cuddle up to him, but found that the space next to her was empty. Shego sat up in bed and looked around, searching for Psygo. Before she could get up to look for him, Shego spotted a piece of paper on the pillow next to hers. She picked it up and read the words written.

_Sorry I had to leave before you woke up. I can't be seen during the day. Too many people looking for me. Not to mention, I have a few things I have to do. I'll be back tonight._

_Love,__Psygo_

_P.S. I was thinking about it for a while, and I think we should keep Kimmie out of the loop for a while. At least until I know she's comfortable with me being a criminal. I found out about her job and I don't want to start anything that might ruin things for us._

Shego smiled and crumpled up the note. She went to the bathroom and flushed it down the toilet. She didn't want any evidence left over that Kim could find. Shego then spotted the Gem Flowers on the table.

_Guess I should take care of those._

Shego grabbed the Gem Flowers and went to the closet. She pressed the hidden button from before and the wall slid open. Shego hid the Gem Flowers inside, then closed the secret compartment. She went back to the table and sat down, eyeing the chocolates.

_Maybe just one before I put them away._

Shego opened the box and popped one of the tiny chocolates into her mouth before she put the box away in her room.

Just as she put the box of chocolates away, Shego heard the door open. Kim walked in, visibly tired.

"I swear, you never really get used to those damn hospital beds." Kim said as she walked in and plopped herself down on the couch. She was about to fall asleep when Shego leaned over the back of the couch and gave Kim a sweet kiss.

"Hello, Kimmie. How was the hospital?"

Kim was surprised. It had been a long time since she had seen Shego that happy.

"What got into you?" Kim asked, still trying to figure out why her lover was so happy.

"Oh nothing." Shego answered back, slipping into the kitchen and making herself some breakfast.

-

**Global Justice Headquarters**

James stood before the desk of Dr. Director, who was practically going crazy.

"You broke protocol, destroyed countless priceless antiques, AND didn't even come back with the target. This is the worst screw up I've ever seen!" Dr. Director screamed at him. James however wasn't even paying attention. All that was running through his mind was how he could find Psygo again.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"No, Maam. I'm trying to think of a way to track the target now that we've lost the only lead we had." James answered.

"Well, stop thinking. You are no longer on this case. Apparently it's too much for you to handle. I'm assigning you to assist the new operative with as much information as you have on the target. Am I understood?"

James was doing his best to hold back his anger. The metal band on his wrist began to slowly transform up his arm, reacting to the anger in his mind. James pushed it down and mentally calmed himself.

"Permission to speak freely, Maam?"

"Granted"

"Fuck you! This is my case. And if you don't like it, then you can shove that eyepatch of yours right up your ass. I quit!" James said, ripping the GJ patch off of his uniform and throwing on the desk. He then quietly walked out of the room and into the hangar.

Betty Director was stunned. In fact, stunned was putting it lightly. She was downright speechless. There hadn't been a single person in her entire organization who had the balls to talk to her like that. Hell, she wouldn't even have talked to herself like that.

_Then again, this is James we're talking about. Oh shit! James just went renegade!_

Dr. Director snapped out of it and called ahead to the agents in the hangar.

"James has gone renegade. Stop him at any cost!"

Not even a minute after she had uttered the words, an explosion ripped through the hangar. The main hangar door blew open and James's personal fighter jet took off into the sky.

Three GJ fighters flew out after him. James saw them on his radar and tried to shake them, but they were too good.

_Fine, let's play hardball._

James engaged the special button that he had built into the fighter. The fighter slowed down for a second, then began to change. At first, it was small things. Then, the entire cockpit flipped around and receded into the machine. The GJ pilots watched as the jet changed into a human like shape.

Dr. Director watched on her video moniter.

_What in the hell is that?_

James had agreed with himself a long time ago that he was not a very good pilot or fighter. But there was one thing he could work with without thinking twice. Technology was his kung fu. And it was strong.

The newly transformed mech whipped around in the air and grabbed the left wing of the first GJ fighter. The mech ripped off the fighter's thrusters and dropped it, watching it fall.

The second GJ fighter flew around behind the mech and proceeded to fire a barrage of missiles at it. Before the missiles could come even close to their target, the mech unsheathed what looked to be a laser sword and sliced each of the missiles in two. The mech chased after the fighter and sliced off its wings.

James sat back in the cockpit, overseeing the work his AI driven mech was doing.

_Two down, one to go. Now, where are you?_

The mech snapped its hand out into the air, catching something solid. The third fighter, which had been installed with a stealth cloak, faded into view. James practically laughed out loud at the capabilities of his technology.

The mech broke the fighter in half and dropped it. After a quick scan of the area for more enemies, the mech transformed back into a jet and James flew quickly out of GJ airspace.

* * *

Dr. Director leaned back in her chair, defeated. She hadjust witnesseda marvel of technology take out not one, but three of her best fighters flown by her three best pilots. 

_Holy shit._

-

**Just outside of Go city**

Psygo climbed up the steep cliff face, the retractable claws built into the S.L.A.M. helping quite a bit. When he finally reached a flat outcropping, Psygo sat back against the rock and looked out over the water. Out in the water was an island, and on that island was Psygo's next target. The famous Go Tower.

Psygo smiled.

_This should be fun. The security systems in here are supposed to be state of the art. Not to mention the occupants are the "great" team Go._

Psygo removed his trenchcoat, revealing a small pack strapped to his back. He pulled the cord and two metallic wings emerged from the sides of the pack. Psygo pressed a button on one of his S.L.A.M. boots, revealing the small rockets on the underside of each of the boots. Psygo jumped off of the cliff and fell for about three seconds before the rockets kicked in and he half flew and half glided his way to the top of Go Tower.

Dropping the pack over the side of the tower, Psygo made his way to the air duct. With his enhanced strength, Psygo ripped the steel covering off like tissue paper and entered the fortified superhero base.

He followed the duct as far as it would take him before it became too small and branched out to the separate rooms. Psygo ripped a hole through the metal and dropped onto the floor. He was about to continue down the hall, but stopped when he sensed that something was wrong. Psygo pressed a button on the side of the S.L.A.M. and it began to emit a smoky substance that filled the hall. Security lasers that before had been invisible to the naked eye faded into sight, crisscrossing the hallway.

_Too easy._

Psygo crouched and leaped into the air, planting his feet on the wall above the lasers and jumping from wall to wall as he made his way over the lasers.

At the end of the hallway, Psygo dropped back onto the floor, glancing back at the lasers that had just a second ago impeded his path. Laughing, Psygo headed through the door.

Psygo entered a room at the bottom of the tower. It was dusty and looked like it hadn't been opened in many years. Psygo searched around for a few minutes before finding what he was looking for. A small box lined with lead was sitting on a shelf. Psygo took the box down and opened it. Inside the box, a small rock glowed with many colors of the rainbow and many that were not part of the rainbow.

_Jackpot!_

As Psygo left the room, he forgot about the lasers and accidentally moved into the path of one of them. The alarms in the tower were immediately set off.

"Oh, shit." Psygo said as the hallway began to lock down.

Psygo looked around at the various steel doors that had closed the hallway down. He pulled back and let loose a punch that leveled the first door and sent it flying into the second door, taking it out with it.

_They call this state of the art. I've seen retail stores more protected than this place._

Psygo slipped the box into his pocket and charged at the doors, breaking each one down with a single punch. He kept going and going, losing count of the doors he had broken down. When Psygo broke down what seemed like the thousandth door, sunlight blinded him for a second. As his eyes began to adjust to the change in lighting, Psygo saw that he was outside the tower. And Team Go was waiting for him.

"Hi there. I was just passing through and I thought I'd check out the famous Go Tower. Pretty cool. But, I guess I should be on my way." Psygo said with a smile.

"You're not going anywhere criminal. You've broken into the Go Tower and you're not getting away with it." Hego said, his proud hero pitch sounding far too much like a Saturday morning cartoon.

"Oh, but I disagree. I'm a very busy man and I have other things to do today."

Hego lunged forward and tried to hit Psygo, but Psygo ducked under his punch and struck back with a massive uppercut. Hego was sent into the air, then fell back at the feet of his brethren.

Psygo stood back at ease and smiled again. Suddenly, a voice entered his head. A very familiar voice.

_Kill them._

_No! Get out of my head!_

_You know very well that I can't do that. I'm a part of you now. You chose this when you absorbed me._

_I don't care! I won't let you control me!_

_If you won't kill them, I WILL!_

Psygo clutched his head, the pain overwhelming. Without warning, Psygo held up his right hand and a massive ball of gold energy formed at the end of it. He looked up at Team Go, his eyes glowing gold.

Psygo was about to release the ball of energy when his true consciousness stopped him.

_Don't stop me! I will kill these fools once and for all!_

_I won't let you do it! I won't be responsible for anyone's death! Not now or ever!_

The hand holding the ball of energy raised up and pointed it at the sky, where it was released. The energy ball flew up into the sky and exploded, temporarily coloring the sky gold.

While Team Go had been watching the explosion, Psygo had regained himself and had gathered his wing pack from the ground. He flew out over the waters and landed hard on the opposite shore. After making sure no one else was around, Psygo switched on his juggernaut power and raised his right arm into the air. A controlled explosion of gold energy was released from his right arm.

Psygo fell to his knees, exhausted.

_There, now you don't have enough energy to take over my body again._

_But I will regain that energy. I will defeat you, Psygo. Even if I have to do it within your own body._

_You'll never beat me J-Go. Not in this life, not in the next._

**End Chapter 5**

-

**Author's Notes**

Took someone's advice and decided to include Team Go in my story. Took me awhile to decide how I was going to fit them into the story, but I figured it out. Once I did that, all I had to do was explain a little more of the mystery behind "James". And voila! Chapter 5 ready to go. Enjoy the story and please review.


	6. Plans, Interrogations, and Memories

A Lot Darker

Sequel to Untainted Madness

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any other characters and such and such.

Note: In this story, Kim is 23, Shego is 25, and Ron is 23. Thank you and have a nice day.

**Chapter 6**

Shego had been expecting Psygo to come back that night, but she hadn't thought how late he would come. It was already midnight and he still hadn't shown up. Kim had been called off on a mission and Shego had settled onto the couch to watch some television. The news was on and there was a story on about a break in at Go Tower. Hego was being airlifted to a hospital where his jaw was going to be wired back together.

_Serves him right._

"Wow, I didn't mean to hurt him that badly." A voice from behind her said. Shego nearly jumped out of her seat. She turned to see Psygo leaning on the back of the couch.

"Since when did you get so jumpy?" Psygo asked, his smug grin plastered over his face.

"Since a ghost from the past came back to haunt me." Shego answered, visibly relaxing back onto the couch. Then, Shego realized what he had said earlier.

"You broke into Go Tower?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Why would you break in to Go Tower? What was in there that could possibly be of importance to you?"

"This." Psygo said as he took out the lead lined box and opened it to show Shego the glowing rock inside.

"You took the meteor fragment?"

"Yep. I needed it."

"For what?"

"I figured that Kimmie would be more understanding of our situation if she were more like us. Not to mention, I never repaid her for helping me beat J-Go."

"What do you mean?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm gonna give her a power."

"What for? Isn't she already powerful enough? With the battle suit and her natural fighting talent."

"Normally, I would agree. But for some reason or another, wherever I go nowadays, I seem to bring trouble along with me. And you know the kind of trouble I usually get myself into. I just figured I'd give Kimmie a little something to prepare her for when the shit hits the fan, so to speak."

"So, how are you gonna do this without her knowing?"

"I'm leaving the shard here. I'll put it underneath her side of the bed. After a few days, she should have a fully developed Go glow just like us. But you have to promise you won't tell her about it. I don't know how she might react to it."

"Alright, I won't tell her. But you have to promise that once she's got her new power, you'll tell her about it and you."

"Okay, but if she goes and tells GJ about me, there's no telling what kind of trouble might get started around here. I don't want to get you involved in anything that might get you hurt."

"Oh, please. Do you even remember who you're talking to?"

"Yes, I do. And that's what scares me. But enough talk about business…" Psygo said as he got up from the couch and held his hand out to Shego.

"Shall we, milady?" Psygo said, gesturing to the bedroom.

Shego laughed and took his hand.

-

**Wade's house**

Wade had just gotten a glass of milk and was headed back to his room when he noticed that his door was open. He dropped his glass and opened the door all the way. A man was sitting at his computer chair, going over some information on one of the many screens that were in the room.

"Hello, Wade. Been a while. Hasn't it?" The man said, not looking from the screen.

"Who are you? And how did you get past the security systems in my room?"

"Oh, please. That outdated system was cake for me." The man said as he spun around in the chair.

"James! I thought you were with GJ now."

"I was. But then I found out about a certain someone who doesn't like to stay dead."

Wade started to sweat.

"I don't know who you're talking about."

"Don't give me that bullshit. Where is he?"

"Where's who?" Wade asked, shaking slightly.

"Where's Psygo?" James practically screamed.

"I can't tell you."

James got up from his seat, the small metal band on his wrist transforming into the full suit of battle armor.

"You remember the Centurion Project, don't you, Wade?" James asked.

Wade could only nod.

"Now tell me where he is or else I'll burn this entire place and you down to the ground."

"Alright, I'll tell you. He's trying to get his old life back. That's why he was stealing the Gem Flowers. He wanted to give her a present."

"He wanted to give who a present?"

"Shego."

The Centurion Project folded back up into the metal band on James's wrist and he laid a hand on Wade's shoulder.

"Thank you for cooperating. You've been a big help to my investigation. Have a nice day."

James walked out the door and left.

So, trying to get back together with your old girlfriend. Now all I have to do is find her and I'll find you.

-

**Vaigo's Lair – the Himalayas**

Dementor rushed past the other scientists working around him. He had to get to Vaigo before she found out from someone else. He had to tell her first or it would be his head.

Dementor rushed up the steps to the platform overlooking the laboratory. Before he could finish making it up the steps, a hand shot out from the steps and grabbed his leg, tripping him. Dementor nearly wet himself as the hand continued to come out of the steps. The hand lead to an arm, then finally a head as Vaigo phased up out of the steps, still holding the short evil doctor by his leg. He dangled in the air for a few moments before realizing who it was that was holding him.

"Mistress Vaigo! I have to tell you! There's been a…"

"Complication on your end of the project." Vaigo said, completing Dementor's sentence.

"How did you know that?"

"I have already been informed of your failure. Your coworkers saw to that." Vaigo said as she gestured to a group of scientists who were all wearing compliance chips.

Dementor's eyes widened in fear.

"Please! It vasn't my fault! Ze stasis fluid vas not stable! It vas only a matter of time before it reacted to ze energy ve vere introducing into it! In order for ze project to continue, ve must find a more stable solution to use as a base." Dementor said, trying as hard as he could not to be killed.

"Fine. I will have some of my people find a new substance to use as a base. Until then, keep working on the tank. I want it done by the time they come back with the new stasis fluid."

Vaigo dropped Dementor who landed on his head, but quickly scrambled to his feet and hurried to get back to work. Before he could leave, though, Vaigo grabbed his shoulder.

"And Dementor.."

"Yes, Mistress Vaigo?"

"If you screw up one more time, I will kill you. I will phase your heart out of your body and make you watch as I squeeze it until it explodes in my hand. Am I understood?"

"Y..Yes, M..Mistress V..Vaigo."

"Good." Vaigo said as she released her grip on Dementor's shoulder. Dementor ran as fast as he could back to his workstation. He immediately grabbed his tools and got to work on completing the holding tank. Vaigo walked the rest of the way up the steps and sat back down in her throne-like chair, smiling.

_There's nothing like fear to motivate someone to do the best job of their lives._

Vaigo waved off the other scientists who were still standing there. They received the command through the compliance chips and went back to work with Dementor.

Vaigo sighed and lounged in her chair. She was becoming increasingly impatient with the time it was taking to complete the project. Once it was done, she would have everything she wanted and more.

_I have to take my mind off of this. It's starting to get to me. I need to take a break._

Vaigo got up from her chair and left the lab, steering herself towards her private living quarters. She entered her son's room to see if he was sleeping. For some reason or another, the child had a lot of problems staying asleep.

Vaigo went to the side of the bed and leaned over the sleeping five year old. She ran a hand softly over her son's face, remembering how he even came to be.

_He looks so much like his father. It's almost like looking into the past._

Vaigo left the room quietly and closed the door.

_Maybe I should just take a shower and get some sleep. It's been a long day. I'll send out the Ghost Pack tomorrow to find the stasis fluid Dementor needs._

Vaigo headed for the bathroom and turned on the water, adjusting it every now and then to make sure it wasn't too hot or too cold. She disrobed quickly, removing the yellow catsuit that had been made infamous by her criminal activities.

Vaigo slipped into the shower, letting the water cascade over her neck and shoulders, giving her a watery massage. She stood there, enjoying the feeling for a while, then took the bar of soap and began to lather herself. As her hands roamed her body, Vaigo slowly became lost in her memories. Memories of her love. The man who had set her free from the shackles of laws and morals.

_Why did you have to die, J-Go? You should have lived. You should have lived at least long enough to have seen your own child._

Vaigo's hands began to slowly caress her full breasts, dropping the soap as she continued in her memories.

_I miss you so much. I want you here, beside me_.

Vaigo leaned her back against the shower wall for more support and continued. She could almost feel his touch and hear his voice.

_I'm here Vaigo. I'm all yours._

Vaigo's right hand continued to massage her breast, but her left hand slowly began to make its way down her stomach.

_Oh, J-Go. I want you._

A moan escaped her lips as Vaigo's hand reached her slit. Her hand slowly caressed the sensitive flesh, illiciting another moan from the blonde woman.

_Keep going J-Go!_

Vaigo slipped a finger inside her womanhood and began to pump in and out, hooking her finger over to stimulate as much of her nerves as she could.

_Oh, god, yes! Keep going, J-Go! More!_

Vaigo slid another finger into her wet hole and began furiously pumping in and out.

_Oh my god! I'm gonna come!_

Vaigo felt her vaginal walls tighten around her fingers as she orgasmed. She slumped down the wall and removed her hand from her crotch, letting it run under the water to wash away the juices she had released.

Exhasted, Vaigo finished washing off the rest of her body, dried herself, and went into her bedroom. She lay down on the king sized bed and pulled the blankets up over her, falling asleep not five minutes later. Vaigo had many dreams that night. All of them were about the father of her child. The man with the golden eyes.

-

**End Chapter 6**

-

**Author's notes**

Not much to say about this chapter. Pretty cut and dry. If everything keeps going well, I should be able to crank out another chapter pretty soon. Enjoy the story and please review.


	7. The Powers That Be

A Lot Darker

Sequel to Untainted Madness

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any other characters and such and such.

Note: In this story, Kim is 23, Shego is 25, and Ron is 23. Thank you and have a nice day.

**Chapter 7**

**Three days after the break in at Go Tower **

James entered the darkened building that he called his home. He flicked on the light switch and the building came to life, machines doing this or that all coming on and getting to work. James walked in and sat down at his computer, a large console that seemed a little too big for the room.

A few button presses and the screen flickered on. James quickly ran through the GJ records that he had downloaded long ago, checking for where he could find Shego.

An address popped up on the screen and James printed it out. He stuffed the paper into his pocket and shut off his computer, then headed out the door, switching off the entire building as he did so.

**Kim and Shego's Apartment**

Shego sighed to herself. It had been three days since Psygo had left the meteor fragment underneath Kim's side of the bed, but Kim was still showing no sign of any powers. As soon as Kim started showing signs of a power, Psygo said he was going to let her in on it.

Kim was in the kitchen cooking dinner when the doorbell rang. Not wanting to bother Kim, Shego got up and answered the door. Psygo stood in the doorway.

"What's going on? Is something wrong?" Shego asked, confused as to why Psygo would be there in the middle of the day.

"I got sick of waiting. I'm just gonna get this over with and let her know about us and me."

"But she doesn't have a power yet."

"That's alright. Chances are, she has a power, but she hasn't figured out how to use it yet."

"Well, if you're sure she's ready for all of this, come on in." Shego said as she moved aside to let Psygo through the door. Psygo walked in the door and sat down on the couch.

"Kimmie! We have a visitor!" Shego called out to the kitchen.

"Who is it?" Kim asked, peeking around the corner. But when she saw who it was, Kim nearly dropped the pot of mashed potatoes she was holding.

"Psygo! You're alive? But how?"

"It's a long story. But in the meantime, how are you feeling? Good, I hope."

Kim was still registering the fact that Psygo was alive. She didn't catch the subtle hint he had given.

"Kim, I'm gonna get straight to the point. I'm back together with Shego. Do you have any problems with that?"

Kim slowly shook her head, still too amazed to speak.

"Alright, that's one problem out of the way. I would also like to tell you that I am the one who stole the Gem Flowers."

Kim snapped out of it for that one.

"You mean, you're the one who knocked us all out?"

"That's right. Sorry about that, though. I didn't mean to get you and the Japanese girl. I was only trying to knock out Stoppable. He was the only real threat to me. By the way, who was that Japanese girl anyways?"

"That was Yori, Ron's wife. But that's beside the point. Why were you stealing the Gem Flowers?" Kim asked, slightly annoyed that he was changing the subject.

"Wait a minute. Stoppable got married? When did this happen?"

"About a year ago. Now stop changing the subject!" Kim was getting angry. First, he shows up out of nowhere after five years. Then he tells her that he was the one who put her and her team in the hospital. Now he won't even keep to the subject at hand. Kim didn't notice, but her eyes were starting to change. Small specks of pink were mixing with her usually green eyes.

Psygo noticed the change and smiled to himself.

"Would you like to hear the really great news?"

"What now?"

"Without your knowing, I hid a small piece of the meteor that changed me and Shego, underneath your bed. That way, you'd get a power without even knowing it."

Kim was practically on fire. Her anger kept on building and building.

"You what?"

"That's right. I was going to change you into one of us without your permission."

"How dare you. What makes you think that you had the right to do that?"

"Because I could. And I did. Too bad you're too much of a weakling to have absorbed the power."

Kim could barely stand it. His attitude was driving her insane.

_What the hell did I see in him five years ago?_

Kim couldn't hold it in anymore. She had to let out her anger somehow. So, she did the only thing she could think of. She screamed.

Psygo gripped the couch as Kim screamed. But it wasn't from fear. Psygo was holding on to keep from being blown away. Kim's scream was creating a shockwave that was visibly pushing him back. Psygo remembered that he wasn't wearing the S.L.A.M.

_I can't hold on any longer._

Psygo was thrown off the couch into the wall. When this happened, Kim stopped screaming. She was both worried and confused.

Psygo slowly got up off the floor. As soon as he was back on his feet, he started laughing.

"That was great! Looks like Kimmie got her power after all."

Even Shego was impressed with Kim's new power.

"Holy shit!" Shego said as she looked at Kim.

"What in the hell just happened?" Kim asked, not wanting to be left in the dark any longer.

Psygo sat back down on the couch.

"Sorry about that. I had to get you to activate your power. And when I saw you starting to change when you got angry, I decided to lead you on a little. Looks like it worked." Psygo said.

Kim sat down in the chair facing the couch.

"So you weren't lying about the meteor fragment?"

"Nope. I wanted to thank you for helping me beat J-Go. So, I gave you a power."

"But why? What if I didn't want a power?"

"It doesn't matter. I've been getting myself into trouble lately. The bad kind of trouble. And I knew that if you were gonna get dragged into this, you needed to be more powerful than what you were."

Kim looked to be deep in thought.

"So, what color is my Go glow?" Kim asked, recovering from her initial shock rather quickly.

"Well, from what I saw in your eyes, I'd say…pink." Psygo said.

"I knew it! I fucking knew it!" Shego suddenly cut in.

"Knew what?" Kim asked, surprised at Shego's sudden outburst.

"I knew you were gonna get some cute colored glow. It was practically a given."

Psygo couldn't help but laugh at that. Kim looked a little sad.

"What's the matter, Kimmie? Aren't you happy? You're one of us now." Psygo said, noticing the look on Kim's face.

"I'm happy with that. It's just, you said you saw my new power in my eyes. Did my eyes change?"

"Yeah, they did. But then again, so did mine when I got changed. And I can't remember exactly, but I think that Shego's eyes were different too." Psygo said trying to comfort her. But Kim dropped her head even lower than it was before.

Shego sat down on the armrest and turned Kim's head so that she was looking directly into her eyes.

"I think they look better than ever. They didn't change all that much. You just have a little pink mixed in with the green now. It's actually pretty cute." Shego said.

"Thanks, Shego. You always knew how to make me feel better." Kim said as she leaned up a little and gave Shego a quick kiss.

Psygo smiled at the happy couple. That's when he heard something outside. Psygo went to the window and peeked out of the blinds.

"Shit! I was hoping they wouldn't find me so fast." Psygo said when he looked out the window.

"What's the matter?" Shego asked as she went to the window and looked for herself.

"Rmember that trouble I was talking about? Well, it's here."

Shego's eyes went wide. Outside, was roughly three hundred GJ troops closing in on the building in tanks and jeeps armed to the teeth.

"Dammit! I didn't bring the S.L.A.M. I didn't think I'd need it." Psygo said, pacing back and forth.

"What do they want?" Shego asked, watching the approaching troops.

"They want me. But I'm not going quietly. No way, no how. I just gotta think of a way to fight them." Psygo said, putting his thumb and forefinger to the bridge of his nose.

_Maybe I don't have to._

"Shego, I need your help. And your help too, Kim. If you're up to it."

Kim and Shego nodded.

"Alright, hold my hands." Psygo said, holding out his hands.

Shego took Psygo's right hand and Kim took Psygo's left. Psygo closed his eyes and focused. The familiar black aura encircled his body. Then the black glow slowly spread up Shego and Kim's arms and covered them as well.

"How are you doing that?" Shego asked, watching the black glow spread over her body.

"Let's just say I've been practicing."

* * *

"We're in position. What are your orders?" The radio man asked over the communicator.

"Attack. Capture target alive." Dr. Director said through the speaker of the communicator.

All of the troops moved in and were about to storm the building when the door blew off, knocking out a few of the troops.

* * *

Psygo, Shego, and Kim, still holding hands, rushed out into the mass of troops.

"Shego, care to take a few shots?" Psygo asked.

Shego let out a blast of plasma, but it was different from her normal plasma. It was still green, but there were elements of black in it. The explosion that occurred shocked even Shego. Psygo smiled and turned to Kim.

"How about you, Kim?"

Kim took in a deep breath, then screamed as loud as she could. A pink and black sound wave ripped through the ranks of the troops, blowing many of them away and knocking about fifty of them unconscious.

"Not bad, Kim. Now that we've cleared a path, let's get out of here." Psygo said, motioning to a black sports car.

Psygo, Shego, and Kim ran to the car and jumped in. Psygo started it quickly, then whipped it around and drove away from the troops.

"Well, that was fun. Time for the real party to start." Psygo said as he swerved the car to the left to avoid a shot from one of the tanks.

Psygo sped up a little, but still had to swerve left and right to avoid the shots from the artillery loaded onto the jeeps.

"Shego, I need you to take out those jeeps."

"You got it." Shego said as she turned around in the convertible and started blasting the jeeps that had started chasing them. Some of the drivers learned quickly and began to dodge the blasts.

A blast from the artillery came close to hitting the right rear wheel. Psygo tried to speed up, but he was already pushing the car pretty hard. Suddenly, an artillery shot strayed off course and hit the trunk of a tree. The tree fell onto the road right in front of the car. Psygo tried to hit the brakes, but it was too late. The car hit head on, causing Psygo to hit his head off of the steering wheel. Unfortunately, his power had worn off long ago when he had broken skin contact with Shego and Kim. Psygo wasn't immediately knocked out, but his head was swimming. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was Shego and Kim getting out of the car and fighting the GJ troops.

**End Chapter 7**

-

**Author's notes**

Thought I'd bring in some of the action. Gave Kim a power. And if anyone is asking how I came up with her power, I was watching Danny Phantom and saw him do his Ghostly Wail. I figured it was a good power. A lot of stuff is gonna be happening after this chapter. A lot of stuff gonna be revealed. This chapter is pretty much acting as the upturn of the story.


	8. Negotiations

A Lot Darker

Sequel to Untainted Madness

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any other characters and such and such.

Note: In this story, Kim is 23, Shego is 25, and Ron is 23. Thank you and have a nice day.

**Chapter 8**

Shego and Kim were sitting in a GJ holding cell, bound in specially designed power dampeners. Shego's hands were locked up in a pair of full hand sized power dampening cuffs while Kim had a collar around her neck that was keeping her from using her newly acquired "KimScream" as she called it.

"How long are they gonna keep us here?" Kim asked, a little disturbed that she was seeing a holding cell from the inside. It was something she wasn't used to.

"As long as they can. I've been in one of these before, Kimmie. Don't worry, I'll get us out." Shego said, laying back on the bed.

"Where do you think they took Psygo?" Kim asked, the tension in her voice as clear as the collar around her neck.

"Probably to the most guarded cell they have in this entire place. They've probably got him bound up in the strongest stuff they have." Shego said, smiling.

-

**The least guarded cell in GJ headquarters**

Psygo slowly awakened from his injury induced coma. His head was still spinning, but he shook it off and held his head. His head was bandaged up and he was sitting on a surprisingly comfortable bed.

_Where the hell am I?_

Psygo got up and walked to the bars of the cell. He quickly looked around and noticed his familiar surroundings.

_Damn, GJ headquarters. Guess I didn't get away._

Psygo sat down on the bed. It was then that he noticed the binding on his right arm. It was a large power dampening arm brace that was locked in about fifteen different places. He also noticed a small disc-like device strapped to his chest. Psygo tried to activate his power, but it wouldn't work.

"Do you like them?" A female voice said from behind the bars. Psygo looked up and saw a Dr. Director standing at his cell, watching him check the bindings holding him.

"Oh, hi Betty. How's it goin?" Psygo said, waving a little.

Dr. Director narrowed her eyes at the super powered criminal and keyed open the lock. She entered and leaned up against the opposite wall from where Psygo was sitting.

"I see you've been causing trouble as usual. Care to explain?" The one eyed woman asked.

"Not particularly. But I would like you to let me out. I have things I have to do."

"That's not gonna happen. You've caused TOO MUCH trouble this time."

"There's no such thing as too much trouble."

"James is after you."

"Yeah, I was wondering about that. Why the hell did you sick him on me?"

"He knows you best. It seemed like a good idea at the time. Besides, James has gone renegade. He's not following the protocols anymore. He's going to find you and when he does, who knows what might happen."

"I know. I'm gonna kick his ass."

"By the way, I saw what you did to our favorite agent, Kim Possible."

"You like. I just wanted to thank her for helping me take care of some business."

"I meant, that in only an hour, you turned one of our best agents against us."

"Oh, that. I guess I'm very persuasive."

"I can vouch for that."

"So, you gonna let me out or am I gonna have to get out myself?"

"You think you can? I had those devices specially crafted for you. There is no way you can get out of here. You can't use your powers, and without the S.L.A.M., you don't stand a chance."

"Who said I was going to use brute force?"

"What?"

"I seem to recall my first warden. She was very good looking. But she thought that she was too old to get anyone anymore. That is, until she met a young prisoner that she was supposed to keep an eye on."

Dr. Director started to get nervous.

"One day, she approached this young man and asked him to help her with something. The man asked a few favors for it, of course, but the warden got what she wanted."

"You wouldn't."

"How would it look if all of Global Justice found out that not only did you sleep with a prisoner, but a fifteen year old prisoner at that?"

"Fine, we'll make a deal. Let's go."

"Before I go anywhere, I want to see Shego and Kim."

"You'll see them soon enough. Now, let's go." Dr Director said as she led him out of the cell and into a meeting room.

-

**Back at Shego and Kim's apartment building**

James walked up to the building, noticing the tire tracks and some rather large blast holes in the ground. He looked around at the area, trying to figure out what had happened there. As he stepped up to the door, which had been taken off of its hinges, James noticed that there was a boot print on the it. He took out his scanner and analyzed the print. There was no match.

_Psygo. And his custom made boots._

James looked around for more clues. He found another boot print on the road and analyzed it as well. There was only one match. A GJ standard issue boot.

_Dammit, they got him before I could! He's mine! I'll take him from them if I have to._

James ran back to his personal jet fighter and set a course for the Global Justice Headquarters.

-

**Global Justice headquarters – one hour later**

Psygo sat in the meeting room, his hands behind his head, leaning back in the chair. He was still waiting for Shego and Kim to be brought in so that they could begin negotiations with Dr. Director. His right arm was still bound by the power dampener and the disc like device was still strapped to his chest, negating his juggernaut power.

Psygo sat up as Shego and Kim were brought into the room, Dr. Director not far behind. Shego ran to Psygo and kissed him after she saw that he was all right. Both Kim and Shego were still wearing their bindings as well.

"Alright, here's the deal. You let us go, and I'll stop stealing for a while." Psygo said, jumping right to the point.

"Not gonna happen. Not stealing isn't nearly enough for the damage you've caused." Dr. Director replied, shooting down his offer before even giving it a second thought.

"Well then, what do you want?" Psygo asked, smiling to himself about how much better she had gotten at her job in the eight years since he had last seen her.

Kim and Shego were completely lost on the situation. Neither had any idea why Dr. Director was even allowing them to negotiate with her. She already had them at her mercy. What last ace did Psygo have up his sleeve that was allowing them this kind of treatment?

Psygo noticed the confused look on both their faces and leaned over to Shego, whispering in her ear. Shego listened closely, then her eyes went wide as she looked back and forth between Psygo and Dr. Director. Now Kim was really curious. Shego leaned over and whispered what she had just heard in Kim's ear. Kim's mouth hung open in disbelief.

"You had sex with Psygo? When he was fifteen? And your prisoner?" Kim practically screamed at Dr. Director. Luckily, she was still wearing the collar, otherwise the entire room would have been blown outward by a sound blast.

"I was stupid and lonely, okay. I admit that I was wrong. The main thing is that this never reaches the public. So, I'm willing to negotiate all of your freedom."

Kim calmed down enough so that Psygo could continue with the negotiations.

"You told me that James has gone renegade. What if I caught him for you?"

"You would do that? For me?"

"For my freedom and theirs."

"Right now, James is one of the most dangerous people on the planet. He has at his disposal thousands of robots, an arsenal of advanced weapons, and the Centurion Project. You'd be willing to take him down for them."

Psygo looked at Shego and Kim, then back at Dr. Director.

"Hell yes."

"Then it's settled. You are all temporary Global Justice agents. Good luck. You're gonna need it."

"Wait a second. I thought I was already an agent." Kim said confused.

"That was before you decided to take on our troops when we were trying to capture Psygo." Dr. Director said as a man dressed in a GJ uniform stepped into the room.

"What is it? I'm busy."

"Sorry Maam, but there is an aircraft headed towards the base. It has been identified as James. He's coming." The man said in a solemn tone.

"Well, looks like I need to get to work. I'll be right back." Psygo said as he got up and left the room, headed for the hangar.

Dr. Director shook her head.

_Still as impulsive as ever. He didn't even wait for me to take off his bindings._

Shego and Kim were about to leave when Dr. Director stopped them. She took a small remote from her belt and pressed a few buttons. The bindings that had been negating the powers of the super powered females dropped away, giving them back their powers. Shego and Kim thanked her, then ran after Psygo, trying to catch up.

**End Chapter 8**

-

**Author's notes**

Thought I'd bring Dr. Director even further into the story than I had initially planned. Also, I think that the secret behind James should be revealed shortly. That way I can stop working on the part of the story focusing on him and switch to the main plot. Thanks for reading. Please review.


	9. Behind the Skin

A Lot Darker

Sequel to Untainted Madness

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any other characters and such and such.

Note: In this story, Kim is 23, Shego is 25, and Ron is 23. Thank you and have a nice day.

**Chapter 9**

James was flying straight at the hangar of GJ headquarters. About a mile away, James hit the button on his jet and began the transformation sequence. Half a mile from the hangar doors, the mech had finished its transformation and launched a few missiles at the doors. The doors were blown apart and the mech landed in the open hangar.

* * *

About halfway to the hangar, Psygo realized two things. The first was that he hadn't gotten his bindings taken off. He was powerless for the moment. The second thing he realized was that he didn't even have the S.L.A.M. Without the S.L.A.M. and without his powers, Psygo had no chance against James.

By the time he was done with his realizations, Psygo had made it to the hangar. The hangar doors blew open and James's mech landed, searching the area for enemies. When it spotted Psygo, it notified James immediately.

"PRIMARY TARGET LOCATED. PROCEED?" The mech asked James in the cockpit.

James immediately perked up. He knew that GJ had Psygo, but he hadn't figured on them employing him as a defense for their base.

"Proceed as planned. Render target unconscious, then retrieve and retreat." James said, giving his mech the greenlight to begin the fight.

Psygo was about to make a move when a green fireball came from behind him and struck the mech's leg. The mech fell to its knees as Shego jumped in front of Psygo and continued to fire more volleys of green plasma at the mech. The plasma was doing minimal damage, but it was still doing damage nonetheless. Shego kept it up as long as she could before the mech decided to strike back at this new threat. The mech fired a few missiles at the green woman, but before they could connect, Kim jumped in front of Shego and let loose her KimScream. The missiles were pushed back at the mech, but it dodged out of the way before they could hit.

James was amazed that they were able to keep up with his technology. Realizing that the mech was his only mode of transportation, James decided it would be best to deal with them on their own level rather than damage his only escape from the base. James opened the cockpit and jumped out of the mech, closing the cockpit door behind him. As he descended to the floor, James took a small pouch from his belt and removed its contents into his hand. The pouch was full of small metal orbs that seemed to glow at the seams. Once James got to the ground, he spread the orbs on the floor and pressed a button on the control unit on his belt. The orbs began to fold out much like the Centurion Project. Once the orbs had completed their transformation, where each orb had been, a full sized robot now stood.

"Robots, attack the targets. Render the women unconscious and complete your primary objective. Capture Psygo." James ordered the robots.

The robots sprung into action, each landing around the super powered females and lowering themselves into fighting stances that had been programmed into their electronic brain.

Kim and Shego brought themselves into their own fighting stance and attacked the robots head on. Shego was the first to strike. Her leg swung out and took the head off of the nearest robot. Kim landed a few punches on a robot next to her, but when she went to make the finishing blow to its midsection, a pink blast of sound came out of her fist, which ripped through the robot and took out the one behind it. Both of the robots fell to the ground, leaving Kim to wonder what had just happened.

_I can use my power through my hands, too?_

As Kim snapped out of it and charged back into the fight, Psygo stood back, trying to remove the bindings that were keeping him from using his powers. While trying to get them off, however, he had begun to watch the two women fight off the robots. Shego was kicking ass all over the hangar, using her plasma-covered hands to make each of her strikes deadlier. But, Psygo had taken quite an interest in watching Kim fight. He had seen her use her powers in a different way than she had before and was amazed that even though she had only gotten her powers that day, she used them as if she had had them for years.

_Holy shit! Seeing Kimmie using her powers and fighting like this is pretty hot. I may be in love with Shego, but Kimmie is definitely a close second._

As Psygo tried again to remove the bindings from his body, he heard the voice of the one person he did not want to hear right now.

_Having some trouble?_

_Go away, J-Go._

_I can help you. Let me take control and I'll get you out of these pathetic bindings and take down James._

_Why would you do that for me?_

_I'm not doing it for you. I can't stand it in here. I'm willing to help you out if it means even a few seconds from this prison of the body._

_I don't believe you._

_Fine. Believe me or don't, but it'll be your fault when James decides to get in this fight himself and hurts your precious women._

_Shut up and go away!_

Psygo's mind quieted. He searched around for J-Go's presence, but couldn't find anything. Psygo resumed trying to find a way out of the bindings.

While Psygo had been trying to get out of the restraints holding him, Shego and Kim had finished off the last of the robots. James had been watching the fight with interest. As Kim and Shego began to approach him, James took a step back and pressed a small button on his mech. A small disc emerged from a hidden slot and James took it. James activated the Centurion Project. But there was something different about it. The original Centurion Project was almost completely smooth, but this one had an armlet on its right wrist. James slipped the disc he had taken from his mech and slipped it into the armlet. A small pair of glasses folded out over James's eyes. When he looked into the glasses, James could see the breakdown of Shego and Kim's fighting styles. While they had been fighting, he had been recording every second of it and had his mech's computer analyze their fighting styles for weaknesses.

Shego and Kim took another step forward, but James did not back down.

"Let's make this quick." James said as he took a step forward himself.

Shego quickly grew angry at his arrogance and charged ahead, swinging at him with a deadly plasma powered punch. James ducked under the punch and delivered a hard hit to her midsection, knocking the breath out of her. He picked her up by her collar and tossed her aside, leaving her in a pile on the floor.

Before Kim could try to take her revenge on James for hurting Shego, James fired the shoulder cannons at Kim. Kim let loose her KimScream, making the shots explode before they hit. James suddenly emerged from the smoke and backhanded Kim. With the Centurion Project aiding his strength, James sent Kim flying into the wall, barely conscious.

Psygo was going crazy with rage. Every fiber of his body was telling him to beat the shit out of James. But his brain told him that he wouldn't stand a chance unless he got the bindings off that were keeping him from using his powers. Psygo watched as James kept getting closer.

_I can help you._

_I told you to go away._

_I told you that they didn't stand a chance. And without me, neither do you._

_I'm not letting you out, J-Go. It's not happening._

_Then you're just going to let yourself get captured? Then what? Ask him nicely to let you go?_

_I don't know. I haven't figured it out yet._

_The choice is right here in front of you. But I'm not going to fight you about this. Either you let me help you, or allow him to destroy everything you love. Your choice._

Psygo looked over at Shego, then at Kim, trying to find someone who could give him the answer. But there was no one. It was his choice. And he had to make the right choice.

James stood over the powerless form of Psygo, his shoulder cannons aimed at the scarred man's head.

"Let's go. I'd rather like to do this without having to hurt you." James said, giving Psygo a second to think.

"You know what, I think I'll just fight." Psygo said, his voice changing in the middle of the sentence.

A blast of gold that came out of thin air hit James, sending him back twenty feet. James looked up to see Psygo slowly getting up off of his knees. James watched as Psygo's eyes slowly changed form black to gold. The scar on his face switched colors as well.

Psygo dropped to his knees again. The pain he was feeling was almost unbearable. His right arm was pounding with wave after wave of pain. The bindings on his arm was suddenly ripped off violently, sending pieces of shrapnel around the room. Psygo's right arm began to glow gold. Without warning, the skin of Psygo's right arm began to peel off. The scarred skin pulled off as if it had a mind of it's own. Underneath, glowing golden skin shone through.

James was horrified at this transformation. He had never seen anything like it before.

_What the hell is this? How is he doing this?_

James aimed a shoulder cannon at Psygo and fired, but the shot stopped before it could hit, then veered off, hitting the wall. James could only look on in terror. Bolts of golden energy seemed to leap off of Psygo's golden arm as he slowly walked towards him.

Shego stirred slightly. She looked up, only to be met by the terrifying sight before her. Psygo had undergone changes that could be seen not only in physical form, but in his demeanor as well. He seemed more out of control. More bloodthirsty. Shego watched as a smile slipped across Psygo's face.

_He's smiling. He's going crazy with his powers and he's smiling._

James shook himself mentally. He had to get out of there. He had to calculate all of these new variables.

_Those who fight and run away, live to fight another day._

James used the Centurion Project amplifying his strength to run faster than most humans could. He ran back to his mech, jumping inside and activating the takeoff sequence.

Psygo's golden eyes watched as the mech flew away, carrying its cowardly passenger inside. He suddenly heard a noise behind him and whirled around. Shego stood, watching the mech fly away as well.

"Looks like we'll have to get him later." Shego said, forgetting the change in Psygo.

"Yeah, later. But maybe there's something I can do to let out all of this anger." Psygo said, in a voice that sounded oddly familiar to Shego.

Psygo's golden hand shot out and grabbed Shego by the throat, lifting her into the air.

"Psygo… what are you….doing?" Shego asked, struggling for air.

"What's the matter, Shego? Don't you recognize me? I may have changed on the outside, but it's still me. Or have you forgotten what I did to you back in that old warehouse in the mountains?" Psygo said, smiling.

Shego's mind snapped open with memories. Memories of the pain that she had endured. Memories of the sick, twisted bastard that had almost ruined her life.

"J-Go?"

"Ah, so you do remember me. Good. Because I remember you, Shego. And I'm going to kill you to show that juggernaut fool that you can't mess with a god and get away with it!" J-Go's voice rang out from Psygo's body.

Psygo's other hand suddenly grabbed the wrist of his golden hand. It began squeezing until the golden hand let go of Shego.

_Psygo! I have control now! This body is mine to command!_

_Not now or ever, J-Go. You were never in control. I just let you out of your cage for a while. Time to get locked up again._

Psygo clutched his head in pain. Silver energy poured from his shoulder, encasing the golden arm. When it was done, Psygo's original arm was restored and Psygo fell to the floor, unconscious.

After catching her breath, Shego crawled over to Psygo and picked up his head, letting it rest in her lap.

_Dear god, what the hell is going on now?_

**End chapter 9**

-

**Author's notes**

Probably not what you were all expecting, but it works. Kim's power is evolving. More information about James. More development into the Psygo/J-Go plot. Should be interest to see where I turn this thing next (I write this stuff off the top of my head. Even I don't know what's going to happen next). Well, thanks for reading and please review.


	10. Ghosts in the Night

A Lot Darker

Sequel to Untainted Madness

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any other characters and such and such.

Note: In this story, Kim is 23, Shego is 25, and Ron is 23. Thank you and have a nice day.

**Chapter 10**

Vaigo sat in her throne-like chair, a foldout screen laid out in front of her. Earlier that day, she had sent out the Ghost Pack, her personally trained squad of infiltration specialists, to steal the new stasis fluid that she needed for her project.

"Alright, mistress. We're in position. Ready to proceed at your command." The leader of the group said in a whisper over the communicator that had been given to her.

"Proceed. Retrieve the stasis fluid from the research center and return with minimal casualties to team. Understood?" Vaigo asked, making sure that her team was fully informed on the mission.

"Understood. There is one question that the team would like me to ask, though."

"What is it?"

"Is this a stealth mission, or are we allowed to have some fun?"

Vaigo smiled. The Ghost Pack was always in stealth mode. The question they had just asked meant, "are we allowed to kill anyone and everyone we come across?".

"Have yourself a jolly old time. Just make sure that you retrieve the stasis fluid."

Vaigo could hear some silent hails of victory. Vaigo may have been a cold heartless bitch, but she knew how to let her best have their fun.

* * *

Sara closed the communicator, effectively closing the circuit. She was the leader of the Ghost Pack for a reason. Her infiltration techniques were second only to Vaigo herself. And she was the best killer in the world. The only reason she didn't work freelance, was that the pay was good and they gave her cool toys to play with for free. Not to mention, a lot of her friends were on the Ghost Pack with her.

"Alright, everyone, let's move." Sara said, motioning towards the building. The Ghost Pack moved slowly towards the building, careful not to set off the motion sensors set around the perimeter. Each was dressed in a black full body stealth suit, looking more like techno ninjas than ex military infiltration specialists. As they moved in close to the building, Sara motioned for them to stop. The entire group stopped and Sara pulled out a small pair of binoculars. She slowly looked around the perimeter of the building, scoping out the security systems. Guards, cameras, and their motions were slowly burned into her brain.

"Alright, we have two guards watching the perimeter of the building. You two, take them out. Cameras set up all around the outside. You three, bring them down." Sara said, motioning out each member and their task.

The team split up, each headed for their separate jobs.

* * *

The guards stopped near the doors, taking a long deserved break. One of them lit up a cigarette and took a few puffs as the other opened a small box and took out a sandwich.

"Long night huh?"

"Yeah. Nothing going on at all."

"I know what you mean. This job would be a lot better with a little more action."

Nether of the guards saw the two people in stealth suits that were hanging from cords above them. A small wire loop slowly slipped down around one of the guard's throats without him noticing.

The guard with the cigarette got the surprise of his life when his friend was suddenly pulled upward and hung in the air, choking to death. He suddenly felt someone land on the ground behind him. A pair of hands grabbed either side of his head and twisted quickly. The guard's neck snapped, killing him instantly.

The other member of the Ghost Pack dropped down to the ground as the guard hanging by his neck kicked one final time, then went limp.

The stealth warrior slipped a communicator out of his pocket and flipped it open.

"The guards have been taken care of. What next?"

"Move in. Rendezvous with the rest of the team in the main room of the building." Sara said over the communicator.

The two members of the Ghost Pack slipped inside the building.

* * *

Sara was fairly impressed at the speed at which her team was pulling off this job. They were getting better. She made her way toward the front of the building where the three members she had sent in to take out the cameras were waiting. They had quickly dispatched the cameras with small steel throwing needles.

As she made it to the group, they slipped inside, making sure not to be seen by anyone who might have been watching.

* * *

Vaigo had been watching the operation on her monitor. She had equipped each of the members of the Ghost Pack with small cameras so that she could see what they were seeing. She had witnessed the speed at which they were going through with the job and was impressed at how good they were getting.

"I'll have to reward them when they get back." Vaigo said, watching Sara's screen.

Vaigo turned off the screen, satisfied that her team would be successful in their mission.

-

**Global Justice headquarters**

Psygo shifted slightly. His mind was beginning to recuperate from the mental struggle that had gone on during the fight. Slowly, he opened his eyes to find Shego and Kim staring down at him from the sides of the bed. He looked around, trying to figure out where he was. From the looks of things, he was in the medical center of GJ headquarters. Psygo slowly sat up and shook his head, trying to shake off the dizziness that was making his head a little foggy.

"Did we win?" Psygo asked, regaining his ability to speak.

"Yeah, but we didn't catch him. We'll have to try again later." Shego said, relieved that Psygo was alright.

Psygo slowly began to notice the looks on everyone's faces.

"What's wrong?" Psygo asked, confused as to why everyone was looking at him like he was crazy.

"We want some answers." Dr. Director said as she stepped into the room.

"Oh, that." Psygo said, knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"When I beat J-Go, I absorbed his powers. But when I killed him, I absorbed him. His mind, his soul. He's inside me right now. Trapped in a mental prison. Every once in a while, he builds up enough energy to break out."

"Is that what happened?" Kim asked.

"No. This time, I let him out myself. There was no other way for me to fight James. I had no choice. I'm sorry Shego."

"What for?"

"For letting him get to you like that. I was so sure that I could control him."

"That's alright. You stopped him and that's all that matters." Shego said as she leaned down and gave Psygo a quick kiss on the lips to prove that she was fine.

"Now, who is James?" Kim asked, not wanting to change the flow of the conversation so soon.

"Well, I guess you've been put through enough to know. James is my brother. My older brother to be precise." Psygo said, his head hanging low.

"Why the hell didn't you tell us?" Shego asked.

"Never had the time. Something kept popping up."

"So, what's his problem with you?"

"Well, it kinda started when we were born. Our family has an unusual last name. Kind of like _Possible_. My name…my REAL name, is Josh. Josh Vincible. And my brother is James Vincible. When he was a kid, he went by the name Jim. Jim Vincible. He claimed that nothing could stop him. And we were really into superheroes back then. So, we made a bet. We bet on something we both liked. You, Shego."

"You bet me?"

"Yep. The first one to become a superhero would be your boyfriend."

"Well, that's stupid."

"Yeah, but we were kids. But, back to the story. In the end, by using his ability to create machines, he became a hero first. But by the time he did, you had already become a thief. As soon as I got my powers, I became a thief. He was always a little crazy. He took the bet to heart and said I was cheating. So, he used his machines to get me in jail. Three years later, you busted me out and we got close. Really close. He didn't like that."

"So, this whole thing is about your brother being jealous over me?"

"Yep. He won the bet, but I got the prize." Psygo said, smiling.

Shego and Kim both couldn't help but laugh. All of this trouble over such a stupid reason.

"Yeah, my brother is crazy jealous of me. But more to the point… He's crazy. And with his technology, that makes him a threat to everyone."

"Quick question, why does he have the Centurion Project?" Kim asked, suddenly remembering why they had been beaten.

"Because he built it." Dr. Director said, answering Kim's question before Psygo had a chance to.

"You let some crazy guy with the Centurion Project out into the public?" Kim asked, openly questioning Dr. Director's method of capture.

"Yes, because he was our only shot of catching him." Dr. Director said, pointing a finger at Psygo.

"Yeah, well, There's no point in sticking around here anymore. James is gone for now and there are some things that we need to get back to." Psygo said, motioning to Shego and Kim.

"Fine, you're free to go. But I'll be keeping my eye on you." Dr. Director said.

"Alright, but try not to keep it open too long. Remember what happened to the last one?" Psygo joked before jumping off the bed to avoid Dr. Director's pistol.

-

**The research facility**

Sara pressed the last few numbers in from the code that she had "persuaded" out of a guard. The door slid open to reveal a canister made of a strong alloy. Sara grabbed the canister and motioned to the rest of the Ghost Pack. The group left quickly, practically disappearing into the night.

As the van drove away from the facility, Sara flipped out her communicator and dialed up Vaigo.

"Yes?" Vaigo's voice said over the communicator.

"We have retrieved the stasis fluid. We're coming home."

"Good work. I have a surprise for all of you when you get back. Vaigo out."

The other end of the line went out as Vaigo shut off the communication. Sara smiled to herself.

_Another job well done. I wonder what surprise Mistress Vaigo has planned for us. Guess I'll just have to wait and find out._

**End Chapter 10**

-

**Author's notes**

Well, there you have it. The secret of James revealed. Psygo's older brother is a raving lunatic with an arsenal of sweet machines. And Vaigo has another piece for her "project". Thanks for reading, please review.


	11. Preparations

A Lot Darker

Sequel to Untainted Madness

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any other characters and such and such.

Note: In this story, Kim is 23, Shego is 25, and Ron is 23. Thank you and have a nice day.

**Chapter 11**

Psygo, Shego, and Kim stepped out of the GJ transport that had given them a ride back to Shego and Kim's apartment. They had been riding in almost complete silence since they had been released from GJ custody. But that changed as soon as Shego saw the damage that had been done to the apartment during the fight.

"Shit. This place is wasted." Shego said, kicking a loose piece of debris out of her path.

"I hate to admit it, but you're right, Shego. We can't stay here." Kim said, shaking her head. Psygo, in the meantime, had been checking out the damages to the building.

"Yeah, you're definitely not staying here. At least, not until we've done a couple thousand dollars worth of repairs. Looks like you'll just have to stay with me until we can find someone to do the repairs." Psygo said, walking to the side of the building.

"Where is your place?" Shego asked, curious as to where he stayed when not with her.

"Up in the mountains. It's a safe house. I usually go there to get away from the police, but it works as a home, too." Psygo said, pulling a small remote out of his pocket. He pressed a few buttons on the remote and a black sports car faded into view.

Shego and Kim exchanged glances of confusion.

"Didn't we already crash that car?" Kim asked.

"Nah, I wouldn't risk my baby here. That other car was just something I picked up on the way over." Psygo said as he hopped in and started the car. The roar of the powerful engine surprised everyone except Psygo.

"So, are you coming or not?" Psygo asked, slipping on some sunglasses and revving the engine.

Shego was the first to jump into the powerful car. Kim followed reluctantly, still a little worried about the car.

As soon as Kim was in the car, Psygo smiled and hit the gas. The tires squealed as the car peeled out onto the road.

**James's hideout**

James stormed into his hideout, furious at his defeat. But even more than that, the fact that he wasn't just defeated, but forced to retreat. James flicked on the lights, activating the various machines strewn about the large open area. James activated the Centurion battle suit and walked over to a large tube with a door on it. He opened the door and stepped inside, leaning against the back of it.

"Computer. I need an immediate repair and refit for the Centurion battle suit. Refit program PSYGO. And activate silent mode. During the repair and refit, I'll be going into temporary hibernation." James said, slightly annoyed that he still wasn't able to make his computer understand the word "sleep" without using such technical terms.

The bottom of the tube dropped out and James was brought into the belly of the machine that he referred to simply as the "Refit". It laid him down on a metal table and quietly began to remove the damaged portions of the Centurion battle suit and replace them with new fully functional components. About halfway through the procedure, James had fallen asleep, soothed into a deep slumber by the vibrations and quiet whirs of the machines that buzzed around him. But just because he had gone to sleep did not mean the machines were even close to being done with their work. The Refit still had to begin "refit program PSYGO". A program of weapons and armors specifically designed to be fit onto the Centurion battle suit. And strategically designed to fight his brother Psygo.

The Refit quickly attached the new reinforced armor to the already strong titanium skin of the suit. Another robotic arm attached the twin megasonic blasters to the suits arms.

After completing the refit program, the machine slipped James back into the entrance tube that he had first stepped into. The sudden shift from horizontal to vertical woke up James. He stepped out of the tube and deactivated the Centurion battle suit, watching as the new armor and weapons transformed with the suit, all slipping into the bracelet on his wrist.

James quickly checked the bracelet to make sure that the new machinery had transformed correctly, then continued on to his large computer.

"Computer. I want my brother found. As soon as possible. Notify me once you have the results. I'm going out for a while." James said as he grabbed a trenchcoat and hat and headed out the door.

**Vaigo's lair – the Himalayas**

Vaigo sat back in her chair, waiting for the Ghost Pack to return from their mission. It had taken a while to track down a new stasis fluid, but once it had been found, the Ghost Pack had taken on the mission like a checklist, making sure each objective was done with pinpoint precision before moving on to the next one. The entire mission had taken less than an hour, but the trip back home was taking a little longer. The flight back was a grueling 8 hours long.

Vaigo yawned a bit as she kept watch over the scientists working on her project. A small screen suddenly flipped out of the wall next to her and a man wearing a headset came on screen.

"Mistress Vaigo. The Ghost Pack has landed in the hangar."

"Good. Tell them that they have the rest of the week off. And give each of them an extra thousand in cash for completion of the job. But tell Sara to come and see me. I need to speak with her."

"Yes Mistress Vaigo." The man said as the screen went dark.

The ride up the elevator was long for Sara. She had just been taken from the rest of her team to see the boss herself. Some would say that was a good thing. Others would tell her to prepare herself for her own death.

As the elevator doors opened, Sara stepped out, cautioning herself. Without warning, a pair of arms wrapped around her. Sara was about to fight back, but realized that there was no malice in this grip. It was a hug.

"It's good to see you Sara. It's been a long time."

Sara turned to face Vaigo and return the hug.

"Yes. It's been way too long. When was the last time we stopped from work to just hang out?"

"At least a month. But, production has been busy since my little project really hit its stride. I've been working like crazy to finally get it finished so that I can finally move on to my next project." Vaigo said, walking to the edge of the rise on which her throne sat overlooking the lab.

"So, why did you call me up here?"

"I wanted to give you a little present for your hard work. Please, walk with me." Vaigo said, motioning towards the hallway to the right.

The two women walked down the hallway with Vaigo leading.

"I'm giving you a new stealth suit. It's something the other scientists I gathered have been working on for a while. It's a prototype, but I want you to have it. I have the feeling that you will be able to make a lot more use of it."

Vaigo stopped and pressed a button on the wall. A panel slid up to reveal a window looking into what looked to be a firing range. A man wearing a form-fitting black jumpsuit stepped out. The suit didn't seem to be anything special, except for the black backpack that seemed to be completely formed to the suit.

"So, what's so cool about this new suit?" Sara asked, a little disappointed. Before she could get an answer, the arm of the suit began to change. It formed into some sort of weapon. The man wearing the suit lifted his arm and a blast of blue energy shot out of the weapon and made a hole in the opposite wall three feet deep.

"Holy shit. How did the suit do that?"

"It's made of a special material that responds to the impulses of the mind. Would you like to know what makes that suit even better?" Vaigo asked, a smile creeping across her face.

"What's that?"

"The first is that that wall is made of high grade military alloys. And yet the weapons built in were able to punch a hole in it three feet deep."

"And what's the second thing?"

Vaigo signaled to the man in the test room. He paused for a few seconds before fading out of view.

"It has full body camouflaging capabilities. Invisibility."

Sara could only stare as the man faded back into view.

"There is one small problem with the prototype suits." Vaigo said, a look of seriousness shadowing over her face.

"A problem?"

"The suits have a problem with temperature regulation. The suit our test subject is wearing has been active for the past nine hours, fifty nine minutes and ten seconds."

"So."

"Watch." Vaigo said, her face turning back to the test subject.

The man wearing the suit suddenly began to scream out in pain. Flames began pouring out of the open parts of the suit. With a flash, the suit dropped to the ground, nothing but ash remaining of the man who had once been inside.

"Exactly ten hours to the second. Just like all the others. Of course, the new suits have all been installed with personal timers to tell the users how much time they have left."

"How the heck am I supposed to use that?"

"Just make sure you don't have to suit active for the full ten hours. It only takes a few minutes to cool back down, so there's not much to worry about as long as you keep your eyes on the timer. So, do you want it?"

Sara looked up at Vaigo, then back at the pile of ashes that had once been a man.

"I'll take it."

"Good. With your new suit, I have a special mission for you." Vaigo said, closing the panel and continuing down the hallway. Sara followed until they came to a large computer room. Vaigo pressed a few keys and a picture of James appeared on the screen.

"This is James. He is, at this time, a neutral party in the coming conflicts. I want you to get close to him. Gain his trust and sway him."

"Simple enough. I'll just use some of my natural charm."

"Not good enough. We've collected a lot of data on this one. He's a goody two shoes to the end. He'll even cross the line to catch the bad guys. He has serious mental problems that make him view himself as the only superhero in the world that can stop the plague of evil that has come to this world. And his personality is slowly becoming more and more like the machines that he surrounds himself with everyday. You'll have to find a way to get close to him, and at the same time, refrain from any and all criminal activities while in his company. Think you can do it?"

"I've yet to find a mission I couldn't pull off. I'll do it. This should be fun."

**End Chapter 11**

-

**Author's Notes**

Real life came a knockin and I had to answer. Sorry this one took so long everybody. Between the college exams, graduation parties, and writer's blocks, I had to go through hell to finally get this one done. But things finally worked out and the other chapters should come faster than this one did. Thanks for reading and please review.


	12. Thrown Back in the Mix

A Lot Darker

Sequel to Untainted Madness

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any other characters and such and such.

Note: In this story, Kim is 23, Shego is 25, and Ron is 23. Thank you and have a nice day.

**Chapter 12**

**The mountains outside of Middleton**

Psygo slowly brought the sports car to a stop. They had been driving for almost an hour and Shego and Kim had fallen asleep on the way, still slightly exhausted from the fight against James. The slight motion of the car coming to a stop brought Shego out of her nap. She gently shook Kim's shoulder to wake her up as well.

"Well, what do you think?" Psygo asked, motioning around at what appeared to be nothing but dense forest.

"I don't see anything." Kim said, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she tried to see what Psygo was motioning to.

"Exactly." Psygo said as he detached a small remote from his belt and pressed a button. Without warning, the ground began to rumble and a small grouping of trees began to rise off of the ground, revealing an elevator underneath.

"Wow." Was all that Kim could stammer out, amazed at the measures taken to ensure that the hideout would never be found.

Psygo stepped inside and motioned for the two women to join him. Once they had stepped inside, Psygo pressed another button on the remote and the elevator began to make its descent into the base.

Knowing that the ride down would be a long one, and not being a particularly patient person, Psygo decided to try and strike up a conversation to pass time.

"So, how did things go after the whole J-Go thing?"

Kim and Shego were both surprised by the boldness of the question. Then they realized who it had come from and relaxed a little bit.

"Things went pretty well, considering." Kim said, going over what had happened in the past five years in her head.

"Considering what?" Psygo asked curious.

"Considering that I thought the man that I loved had died." Shego said, a momentary lapse of her old depression setting in before she wiped it away. It and the single tear that had formed in the corner of her eye.

Psygo stared at the ground. His mind raced with all of the things that he could possibly say.

"I…I'm sorry." Psygo finally managed to stutter, his eyes remaining locked on the floor.

"I still love you, Psygo. But why did you stay away for so long? Why didn't you come see me? You didn't even let me know you were alive."

"I had to stay away. It wasn't safe. When I escaped from near death, I blacked out. And when I woke up, a whole new nightmare had come to haunt me." Psygo said, holding up his right arm and staring at it.

"Well, why didn't you at least call? You could've sent me a letter. Something."

"I couldn't. J-Go still lives. Here inside me. Sometimes, he gets loose and takes control of my body. He can search my mind. He knows everything that I know. Until about a week ago, I never looked for you. If I had, he'd know where you were and…."

"He'd use it against you." Kim said, finishing Psygo's sentence.

"Yeah. I couldn't let him get to you. You were the only thing that kept me going."

Psygo stopped. A gentle hand had come to rest on his shoulder. He looked up to see the tears that had escaped from Shego's eyes. Psygo let a small smile slip across his face and then pulled Shego into a close hug.

Kim looked on in wonder. For five years, she had tried to return Shego to the way she was. Not the criminal, but the person. And now, within a week, Psygo had not only brought her back, but he had restored the love that had brought them together in the first place.

_I'm glad that she's truly back. But what does that mean for me? What will happen to our relationship now that Psygo is back?_

Unknown to Kim, a tear of her own had slipped down her cheek.

-

**Middleton**

James jumped from building to building, the Centurion project enhancing his strength with each jump. He had been patrolling the rooftops for more than an hour now and it had started to rain.

_Not a lot going on today._

Without warning, a scream ripped through the downpour. James immediately leapt into action, his sensors tracking where the source of the scream had come from. He came upon an alley.

Down in the alley, a woman with black hair and slightly tanned skin was being attacked by a gang of thugs. James saw that she was favoring her left leg. She had been running from them and had hurt her leg.

James jumped down into the alley, landing slightly in front of the woman. There were six of them from what he could see. Two had lead pipes brandished as weapons.

The two closest to him rushed him in a head on attack. James dodged their slow movements for a bit, then threw a punch at the head of the nearest one, breaking his nose and sending him flying into the wall behind. The others stopped immediately, looked at their friend, and ran.

James waited until the last of them had disappeared around the corner, then turned to see if the woman was okay.

"Are you alright?" James asked, the emotionless expression never leaving his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine now. Thanks to you." The woman said, standing up. Before she could take a step, her leg faltered and she started to fall forward. Without thinking, James quickly caught her and helped her back to her feet.

"Thanks. Looks like I'm not as fine as I thought I was."

"Let's get you to a hospital."

"No! I mean…um…no thank you. I just need a little time to rest." The woman said, her sudden panic softening.

"Do you need me to take you somewhere safe?" James asked.

"I don't have anywhere else to go. Would you mind if I came with you. I wouldn't stay long. Just long enough for my leg to get better. And I promise that I won't get in the way of anything."

James considered this for a moment. Normally he would have said no and dropped her off at the nearest hospital. But when he looked into her eyes, he saw something. Something that he didn't quite understand.

"Fine." James said, gathering her up in his arms.

"Thank you so much. I promise I'll make it up to you somehow."

"Hold on." James said as he engaged the booster rockets in the back of the Centurion project and flew off towards his base.

As James left, a few of the thugs that had run away slowly slipped back into the alley. When they were sure that no one else was around, the biggest one took a small communicator from his pocket and flipped it open.

"Mistress Vaigo. She's in."

-

**Kim and Shego's apartment**

Ron's eyes were wide open as he took in the scene. He had come up to see Kim and Shego, but from the looks of the apartment building, he could tell that no one was home.

"What the hell happened here?" Ron said to himself, examining the blast holes in the ground around the building.

"I do not know Ron. But it is clear that something is wrong." Yori answered, walking up behind him.

Ron closed his eyes and focused for a moment. He could feel his body slowly going through its transformation. When he opened his eyes, he began to look around, his eyes enhanced by the Mystical Monkey power.

Suddenly, Ron stopped and sniffed the air.

"Global Justice was here. There was a fight, but I can't tell who they were fighting."

"Perhaps Kim was attacked by one of our enemies and she called Global Justice for backup." Yori suggested, trying to calm her husband.

"I can see one of our enemies attacking Kim at home, but I don't think any of them would really qualify for GJ backup. Not unless…"

Ron's mind suddenly flashed back to the museum. To those golden eyes. Ron grabbed the Kimmunicator from his pocket and turned it on, automatically connecting him with Wade.

"Wade, we have a problem. I just showed up at Kim's place and she's missing."

"I don't see what the problem is Ron. Kim and Shego go out all the time." Wade said, rolling his eyes and taking a sip from his drink.

Ron turned the Kimmunicator towards the building. Ron could hear Wade practically choke on his drink.

"I'm on it, Ron. I'll call you back as soon as I have their position." Wade said as the screen went black.

Ron stuffed the Kimmunicator back into his pocket and turned to Yori, who was waiting patiently for Ron to finish talking to Wade. He flashed her one of his goofy grins to let her know that everything would be alright, then slowly returned to his human state. Unfortunately, with the sudden decrease in his bulk and the absence of a tail, his pants had become loose and dropped to the ground.

"Awww man…." Ron said, as he was suddenly aware of the breeze.

Yori stifled back a giggle, then walked over and pulled her husband's pants back up, pulling him close and giving him a quick but passionate kiss on the lips.

"Do not worry, Ron. I'm sure that Kim and Shego will be fine. They are powerful enough to fend for themselves." Yori said, answering the thought that she assumed had been running through Ron's mind at the moment.

"It's not Kim I'm worried about. I'm afraid of what will happen if Shego sees what I saw." Ron said, the golden eyes still burned into his memories.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wade sat at his computer, typing furiously. He was still trying to locate the signal from the Kimmunicators that both Shego and Kim had.

_Please don't let it be what I think it is._

The destruction around the apartment flashed through Wade's mind.

_Please don't let James have gotten to them._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron sat on the steps of the apartment building, waiting for Wade to call back with Shego and Kim's location. Yori had decided to search the building for any more clues as to what may have happened. Suddenly, the Kimmunicator beeped and Ron pulled it out of his pocket, switching it on as he did.

"Whatchya got, Wade?"

"I can't get a definite lock on them, but I've got a good signal. I'm sending you the coordinates now."

The Kimmunicator beeped again and a small map came up with a red dot showing the location of the signal. Ron called out to Yori and then ran to the car, starting it and pulling it up to the building. Once Yori stepped inside, Ron hit the gas and sped towards the location on the map, silently hoping that he wasn't too late.

-

**Psygo's Hideout**

Psygo led Shego and Kim round the base, giving them the grand tour. The base was huge. It had enough room to house more than fifty people. There was also a training room, a kitchen, a dojo, a firing range, and a small lab which looked to have been used recently.

"So, what do you think?" Psygo asked.

"This place is pretty impressive." Shego answered, letting her gaze wander around the base.

"This place reminds me of someplace. But I can't figure out what." Kim said.

"Wait a minute, the design of this place does look familiar. This looks almost like one of Drakken's lairs." Shego suddenly realized.

"Thank you for noticing, Shego. It's been so long that I thought you might have forgotten about me." A voice said from behind them.

Shego whirled around to see the blue-skinned doctor walking towards them, a big grin on his face.

"Dr. Drakken? Where have you been all this time?" Kim asked, surprised at the sudden appearance of Drakken.

"Oh, hello Kim Possible. I suppose it's good to see you too. As for your question, I've been working with my good friend Psygo here for the last five years."

"Working on what?"

"Working on getting that freeloader J-Go out of him."

"You haven't shown up once to take over the world in five years, and when you do finally show up, you're actually helping someone? Why do I find that so hard to believe?" Kim asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, actually, after the incident….I sort of went broke. And without you, Shego, I couldn't get any more money for my evil schemes. I was pretty much homeless when I was approached by Psygo here. He offered me a place to stay and helped me get back on my feet in exchange for helping him with his problem. I must say, it has actually been quite nice to settle down in a place. I used to have to move every time one of my schemes went sour because my lair kept getting blown up."

"He really has helped me a lot. Without his help, I might have had to wait another five years before I could have seen you two." Psygo added.

"Wow. I guess people really can change if they're given the chance." Kim said, nodding her head in approval.

"Waygo and Leego work with us, too. But they're off on some errand." Psygo said as he started walking down the hallway, waving for Shego and Kim to follow.

Shego and Kim waved goodbye to Drakken as they were led down the hallway. On either side of the hallway were doors that led to private rooms.

"Go ahead and take your pick. All of these rooms are empty. Except this one. This is my room." Psygo said, pointing to the door behind him.

Psygo yawned, his exhaustion finally setting in. He stretched and as he did so, noticed the clock on the wall. It was already getting late.

"I'm turning in for the night. You two make yourselves at home and get some rest. We've got a lot of work to do tomorrow."

Psygo stepped into his room and closed the door behind him. He stripped off his shirt and tossed it into the hamper on the far side of the room. Just as he was about to get comfortable, he heard the door open behind him.

Shego walked in and sat down on the bed, kicking off the boots of her catsuit. As she began to undo the buttons of the garment, Psygo walked over and sat down beside her.

"Can I help you?"

"Well, you said to make ourselves at home. That's exactly what I'm doing."

"Yeah, but I thought you two were going to find your own rooms."

"I was, but then I realized that I just wouldn't be comfortable in any other room."

"So, you're kicking me out of my own room?"

"No. I'm just moving in." Shego said with a seductive tone to her voice.

Psygo smiled and took off his boots and pants, leaving him in his boxers. He watched as Shego slid out of her catsuit, the fabric sliding over every curve of her body. They both slid under the covers of the bed, relishing in the warmth and the closeness.

Psygo was about to fall asleep with his arms wrapped around Shego's body when he heard the door to his room slowly open.

Kim stood in the doorway, a blanket wrapped around her body.

"Kimmie, what's…" Psygo started to say before he was interrupted.

"Psygo, I know you love Shego and that she loves you. But I love her too and I don't want to be away from her. So, I…um…I guess what I'm trying to say is…"

"Kimmie..." Psygo started to say before he realized that Kim was crying.

Psygo sighed to himself and lifted up the blanket on the bed.

"Shut up and come get in bed."

A look of pure joy crossed Kim's face as she closed the door and let the blanket covering her fall to the ground. She was wearing only a pair of pink panties and a pink bra. Kim walked over to the bed, slipping under the blanket and snuggling up to both Shego and Psygo, sharing her warmth with theirs.

Psygo lay there for a few minutes, watching as the two beautiful women in bed with him began to fall asleep. Soon, the fatigue that plagued his body got the better of him and he began to fall asleep himself. The last thought that crossed Psygo's mind before he drifted off was how he had become the luckiest son of a bitch on the planet.

**End Chapter 12**

-

**Author's Notes**

I'm back! At last! I have finally rediscovered my missing writer's mind. Sorry for waiting so long like that. Now that I'm back, expect another chapter soon. I'm on fire, baby!!!


	13. Whispers in the Dark

**A Lot Darker**

Sequel to Untainted Madness

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any other characters and such and such.

Note: In this story, Kim is 23, Shego is 25, and Ron is 23. Thank you and have a nice day.

**Chapter 13**

Shego woke up to find that the space next to her in the bed was empty. She looked around the room, but couldn't see Psygo anywhere. Shego slipped out from under the covers and got dressed, being careful not to wake up Kim.

Shego quietly made her way out of the room and headed down the hall looking for Psygo. As she passed the room that she had been told was the lab, she heard some noise and decided to investigate. Shego opened the door slightly to see Drakken working on something or other on the table. She could not see what it was, but the way that Drakken was focusing on it, it had to be important.

"Hey, Dr. D." Shego said as she opened the door the rest of the way and entered the room.

Drakken suddenly stopped what he was doing and turned to face Shego.

"Oh…um…hello Shego. What are you doing here?" Drakken asked, glancing around nervously.

"I'm looking for Psygo. Have you seen him anywhere?"

"Oh…yes, of course…Psygo. He's up top. He likes to go out at night. He says it helps him clear his head." Drakken said, making sure that Shego could not see what he had behind his back.

"Oh, alright, then. I'll go see what he's up to." Shego said, turning and leaving the room.

Drakken quickly closed the door behind her and sighed with relief.

"Who was that, honey?" A voice called out from the private bathroom of the lab.

"It was just Shego, sugarplum." Drakken called back.

A rather shapely blonde woman walked out of the bathroom.

"She didn't catch a glimpse of our little project, did she?" The woman asked as she walked over to where Drakken was leaning against the wall.

"I made sure to keep it out of sight. Don't you worry about that." Drakken said, relaxing a little now that he was sure Shego was not coming back.

"Good. I wouldn't want anybody to see it ahead of schedule. It's supposed to be a surprise." She said seductively.

"You know how much I love surprises." Drakken said, before he pulled her into a fierce and passionate kiss.

She pulled away for a moment and a scowl made its way onto Drakken's face, only to be replaced by a wide grin when the woman pulled off her top, revealing that she hadn't been wearing a bra.

"Surprise."

Drakken scooped her up into his arms and cleared a spot on the worktable before setting her down on it. He pulled her into another passionate kiss and they were both lost in the moment.

-

**Above the base**

Shego stepped out of the elevator and looked around for Psygo. She was about to give up and go back into the base, but as she turned around, she noticed Psygo standing on a tree branch. Shego grabbed the nearest branch and used it to flip herself over to the branch that Psygo was standing on. She swung herself up onto the branch and sat down.

"Whatchya doing up here?" Shego asked.

Psygo pointed and Shego followed his arm to what he was pointing at. The tree that they were on was near the edge of a cliff. Beyond the cliff, in the distance, were a few mountains. And over that, a starry sky lit up by the full moon.

"I like to come up here. The view helps me think." Psygo said, gazing out at the stars.

"What are you thinking about?"

Psygo paused for a second. He stared at his right arm and Shego could see the pained expression on his face.

"Do you ever wonder where we might be if that meteor had never hit Earth?"

"Plenty of times. But then I remember that without that meteor, I never would have met you or Kimmie."

"But J-Go would never have gotten his powers. We'd all be normal. Just living out our lives."

"You would have taken a plain old normal life in exchange for this one?" Shego asked, arching her eyebrow.

"No… no, I suppose I wouldn't. No matter how much I think about all the things that have happened, I have to admit that I'm happy."

"Well, if you're happy, then why do you look so damn miserable?"

"I can't stop thinking about the people who lost their lives because of my damn happiness."

Shego stopped. She stared at the mountains in the distance.

"Have you told her, yet?" Psygo asked with a somber tone to his voice.

"Told her what?"

"Have you told Kimmie about the side effects of the meteor, yet?"

"No. I don't really know how to break it to her."

"Well, someone has to tell her." Psygo said, taking a seat on the branch.

Shego sighed. She knew it would come to this eventually. But she was not prepared to give Kim such bad news.

_What would Kimmie do if she wanted to avoid doing something?_

Shego suddenly remembered a tactic employed by Kim at just about every occasion. She turned to Psygo and did her best impression of Kim's puppy dog pout.

Just as Psygo was turning to look at Shego, he caught sight of the dreaded puppy dog pout.

"What is that? No… oh, come on. It's too cute. Stop it." Psygo said as he backed away.

"Pleeease, Psygo." Shego whined, turning the pout up to the maximum.

"Alright! Fine! I'll do it! Just put that away!"

Shego laughed. She remembered all too well the effects of the puppy dog pout. It had been turned on her far too many times.

Psygo had to laugh for himself. It had been a long time since he really felt this good. It was almost as if the past five years had been wiped from his memory and here he stood, the man he had been when Shego had first broken him out of that prison in Death Valley.

The feeling passed quickly as Psygo heard the whir of an engine in the distance. He looked to the road to see a car pulling up and two figures emerging from the vehicle.

"Looks like we have company."

Shego nodded and kept watching.

* * *

Ron stopped the car and killed the engine. He had followed Wade's directions to the letter, but couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. Ron pulled the Kimmunicator out of his pocket and turned it on.

"Hey, Wade. I don't see anything. Are you sure they're here?" Ron asked, still looking around.

"This is the location of the last signal I got from the Kimmunicators. If they're not here, you might be able to find some clues as to where they went." Wade said, typing furiously at his computer.

"Alright, Wade. I'm gonna take a look around. I'll call you if I find anything."

Ron turned off the Kimmunicator and slipped it back into his pocket. Just as he was about to turn to his wife, Ron heard a noise behind him and whirled to see what it was.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? It's been a long time. Hasn't it, Stoppable?"

Psygo stepped out of the darkness, smiling.

Ron practically screamed as Psygo took a step towards him.

"Ghost!! Get away from me!" Ron said as he ducked behind the car.

Psygo couldn't help but laugh as Yori tried to get her husband under control.

"Get up, Stoppable. I'm not a ghost. I'm not a hallucination either. Though, I wouldn't be surprised if you were hallucinating from what I hear of your eating habits."

"Don't play me specter." Ron said, pointing a finger at Psygo.

"Ron, will you quit being such a wuss and get up?" Shego said as she stepped out of the darkness behind Psygo.

"Shego! Are you alright? Where's Kim?" Ron asked, relieved to see that Shego was alright.

"She's fine. And with any luck, she'll still be sleeping when we get back."

"Thank god. I thought for sure that something had happened to you two."

Ummm…I do not mean to be rude, but I do not believe I have been introduced." Yori suddenly spoke up, forcing everyone to turn their attention to the ninja.

"My apologies. I'm usually more polite than this. I was just caught up with…well…catching up. You can call me Psygo." Psygo said with a faint bow. It was something he had gotten into the habit of doing. It conveyed more arrogance than politeness or respect.

"Ah, I see. So you are the one I have heard so much about. The one who fought and killed the mighty J-Go." Yori said, her eyes lighting up with sudden realization of who it was standing before her.

"I see my reputation precedes me. All thanks to Kimmie and Shego no doubt."

"Well, actually, it was my husband who told me about you." Yori said, blushing slightly.

"Oh, so you're Mrs. Stoppable. I've actually heard about you. What is it you see in this guy?" Psygo asked, pointing to Ron, who was still getting over the whole "ghost" thing.

"Many people have asked me the same question. And to each one I say the same thing. He makes me laugh."

"I think he does that to everyone." Psygo said, stifling back a chuckle of his own.

"Well, regardless, it is nice to meet you, Psygo-san. You may call me Yori."

"Please, just Psygo. And it's nice to meet you too. I'd love to continue this conversation, but it is getting a little too cold for my taste. Let's head inside and get some rest. We can all talk in the morning."

Psygo pressed the button on his belt to bring up the hidden elevator and the group stepped inside.

**End Chapter 13**

-

**Author's Notes**

WooHoo!! Chapter thirteen up and ready. Hope you guys are still enjoying the story. I'm a little bummed that no one reviewed my last chapter, but I'm chalking it up to the fact that I hadn't updated the story for a while. So, I expect at least a few reviews for all my hard work on this chapter.


	14. Serious Author's Note

**Serious Author's Note**

Alright, maybe it's just my imagination, but I'm starting to see a trend here. In the past two chapters that I've written for this story, I've gotten an average of only 22 hits. So that means that out of all of the people that visit this particular section of the site, these chapters were only viewed an average of 22 times.

Worse than that, out of the people that have viewed these last two chapters, no one, not one god damn person left a review of any kind. So, the message I'm getting is that the story isn't interesting in any way and nobody has the balls to tell it to my face.

Look. If my story is bad, tell me that it is bad. If my story is good, tell me that it is good. If you don't like how something went or would like to offer up some way to make the story better, then by all means, tell me. But until I get some motherfucking reviews, I will not write another chapter to this story.


End file.
